Just Maybe 1st Season
by daddynaz
Summary: It's Heero and Relena Rewind with a Twist. (Complete)
1. Guard Duty

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter One: Guard Duty  
(A/N: The following events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind  
Target")  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Another assassination attempt down the drain... I just heard from the Preventers about the plan... just a few minutes ago actually. Apparently, my bodyguard knew this all along right from the start when the death letters came in months ago. My bodyguard, The Perfect Soldier, being the over protective stallion that he is, requested, no scratch that, demanded that the information should be kept hidden from me. Why? It seems that we were dealing with professionals this time. Trowa said that the first letter came in 2 weeks after the failed assassination of Quatre Winner at the airstrip. Each letter of the sentences was cut outs glued carefully onto the paper. They found the letter inside of my hotel suite when I visited a colony for an ESUN delegation. Duo added that the whole thing didn't have any fingerprints on it and they didn't have a clue on how it got there in the first place. And the letters kept on showing ever since with the same message.  
  
The Preventers just assumed that I was being watched and they were just taking their time when to strike. They think that the whole thing as just a stupid prank because nothing happened for months about the unknown assassination except for the other's attempts. You what, I get a lot of such attempts to my life and there is one thing I don't get. If there are such professional assassins, why would they ever leave a note saying that the target be alert at all times? Aren't they supposed to move in secret, swift and stealth? Wufei just answered that by saying another complex expression, which Quatre only translated, some prefer to be challenged because I was surrounded by the best boys err... men that the Preventers could offer since they are the reason that I'm still alive.  
  
So here I am, inside my main bodyguard's room. It's just besides mine. What am I doing here? Well... it seems that my assassinators or at least one of them couldn't wait any longer. I think this one was a sniper or something. So there I was on the open balcony staring at the moon. I think this one was brooding somewhere a few meters away from where I was standing. Heero was at the back checking for anything suspicious when we came back from another ESUN meeting. I heard his voice saying something. I think it's about the balcony. I shifted so I could hear him better then BAM! A gunshot echoed though out the place and panic ensued. Heero saw me fell down the balcony floor. OH MY GOD! He was so shocked that his eyes were open too wide. You should have seen his face cause it was priceless. So right at that very moment he rushed over at my side and prepared for the worst. He took his communicator and shouted at the others about the situation. Then he carried me and took me inside his room.  
  
I said to him that there was nothing to worry about except for my ankle though. I just slipped the moment I shifted so suddenly. Coincidently, the same time the bullet was shot. Now I know what Heero said earlier. The balcony floor was just waxed so I should avoid moving at haste. I kinda laughed about what happened on his bed and then he just reached out and squeezed me tightly. I could have sworn I heard him mumble the word "Idiot" at me. Honestly I didn't know what to feel at that time. But I just smiled because his embrace entraps me again. He does this a lot every time I escape such a feat so it does kinda disappointing if this will be the only thing that can trigger him to be this close to me.  
  
After that, he ran to the windows and closed it shut and took his communicator again saying that he is going with the search party to look for the sniper. He took another glance at me and took him a few seconds to comply and finalize his decision. He stepped closer once again at his bedside and told me to stay here while he goes after the guy and kill him. I'm not paraphrasing. He really said those exact words. Before I could even object to what his objectives he interrupted me and said that the others will stand guard. It took him 2 seconds to leave me there nut it wasn't that long either for the 4 guys to come inside. I asked what was going on and they just answered hesitantly. The whole secrecy was done so I wouldn't worry because the recent delegation was a very important one and I needed to concentrate. But I do have the right to know so they told me anyway since there is no use hiding it now that the assassins made their move... a very careless move. I think you know whom these 4 guys that I am talking about.  
  
An hour past since the incident and Heero hasn't come back yet. I can tell that my guards are getting a little fidgety on their own styles. Duo is talking to the phone for his 5th room service since they got here, Trowa is glazing over the windows to seize the territory, Quatre is sitting quietly on a chair beside the bed reading a small book and Wufei is standing guard at the door with arms crossed, head down and eyes closed. Heero surely cares for my safety a lot sending the ex Gundam Pilots here all most full force. He must have thought that the four can match him alone when it comes on guarding me. Either that or he was just way too paranoid that I might do something stupid again and hurt myself before the assassinators succeed.  
  
I really don't want to be a bore myself. Quatre said I should sleep cause it was getting late but somehow I couldn't sleep. Quatre attended the delegation on behalf of his colony. He was psyched to see his comrades and took the time to catch up with them before the meeting started. So what does a colonial leader doing guard duty here? I think to his own accord, he has a special consideration given by The Preventers to participate in such affairs because he was a Gundam Pilot, or maybe he is just worried about me cause I'm his friend or maybe just because Heero told him to go here the same with the others. Well anyway, maybe I could just humor them while we wait for Heero. So I just stood up and walked to the wall and grabbed a chair. All of them looked to me as I sat down wondering what I was up to. What I am about to do is so unlike me but I'm killing them with boredom.  
  
"You guys interested on hearing my side of the story about Heero Yuy and me?" 


	2. Girl Talk for the Guy Folk

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Two: Girl Talk for the Guy Folk  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
"What?"  
  
All of them asked Relena in disbelief. "You heard me, boys. Are you interested?" Relena said crossing her legs. "You mean you are actually gonna tell us your heated passion for each other?" said Duo now grinning to what is about to happen." Yes I'm going to tell the heated passion, as you delicately put it." Relena said raising an eyebrow. All four of them just looked at each other and they stay silent for a few seconds.  
  
"If it is a delicate matter then you should be keeping it for yourself, otherwise you should speak about it to the appropriate people." Wufei said. "It's not like us to be knowing details of your personal affairs." Trowa said walked a few paces forward. "It's not that we don't care Miss Relena but you should talk about this sort of things to the girls like Ms. Noin, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally or Hilde don't you think." Quatre said closing his little book. "Well... your right. What was I thinking" Relena said and just smiled at them. "Erh... whoa there, Princess. Would you please hold that thought for a moment?" Duo interrupted and signaled the other three to come for a talk. They removed themselves from where they were standing and formed a huddle with Duo while Relena watches them.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, you guys?" Duo grumbled. "What are you talking about, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Don't tell me you want to hear it." Trowa said. "To listen to other people's privacy is rude. Where is your honor as a man?" Wufei said trying to lower down his voice. "What? You guys, it's not rude." Duo said. "She is the one willing to tell us about her and Heero's story of love. The media couldn't even get this scoop from her in a silver platter like she is about to now. Such interview like this is a very rare opportunity. Heero wouldn't even nudge whenever a discussion arises about him and Relena." He continued. "Don't you know enough about it, Duo?" Quatre said with a worried look. "Nope. Not enough, man." Duo grinned. They took a second to look at Relena and she just waved at them and they went back again to their huddle.  
  
"Where is your decency, man? You sound like a gossiping school girl." Wufei added. "What makes you think that it is even a love story?" Trowa murmured. "You guys, it has to be. Okay just look at it this way. This is a great chance to know more about the Vice Foreign Minister and him... no, our friends. What's wrong about hearing out the troubles of a friend whether it's personal or not? That's what being a good friend should be, right? Duo explained in a guilt intent way. All three just stayed quite and thought about his words. "Well if you put it that way...I am a little bit curious about their charade." Quatre said with his thumb on his chin. "It wouldn't hurt to listen I guess. It's not like were not doing our job because we would still be watching her." Trowa surrendered as well. "Hmp. Alright I'll agree but just because I'm getting weary of waiting with nothing else to worry about." Wufei said and folded his arms once again. "That's more like it, you guys." Duo said while his hands crept inside his pocket for a tape recorder scheming about his other plan. With that, they all gathered around Relena.  
  
"Are you boys done? Better make up your minds before I change my mine." Relena smiled. "Yes your highness, we are. We're sorry to keep you waiting." Trowa said. "Are you ready and certain to listen?" Relena asked. "It would be an honor and a privilege, Miss Relena." Quatre said politely. "Let's just get this thing over with." Wufei said sitting down to a chair he dragged. "Glad I ordered lots for our room service this time. Popcorn and Soda wont be enough for this, I'm sure." Duo said excitedly.  
  
"That reminds me, Duo..." Relena paused "Yes, Princess?" Duo responded. "Don't you know enough about it?" Relena chuckled. "That's what I told him." Quatre said. "ERH... no I don't know enough. I always wanted to know more." Duo pointed.  
  
"Very well then. So where do you think I should start?" Relena opened up. "You could begin from the very start." Trowa suggested. "Yeah I agree. Heero never really told his early encounters with you to any of us." Quatre added. "Except for me though I may have been apart of their little game back then but I never really understand much of what happened before I came along." Duo muttered. "There are things that we want you to do while stating your tale." Wufei commented. "Alright what are they?" Relena asked.  
  
"No by any chance crying while telling your story." Wufei ordered "Nothing too mushy for me." Trowa added. "That's insensitive you guys! You can cry Relena. You can spice it a little." Said Quatre. "Don't listen to them. I like all the toppings that you can put on to it!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"What am I, a waitress? Fine. I'll try to abide to your conditions." Relena joked while they just smiled at her comment. "But I want to point out one thing to ALL of you." She paused. "This is just only my side of the story. As long as you are willing to listen I will continue to voice it out properly as possible. I can't say that my words are as good as Heero's but I won't stretch the facts just to humor ourselves... or else Heero will kill us starting from me. Believe to what you are about to hear at your on discretion. You may ask questions to clear out any misunderstandings. You may add something related to my story and I may ask any one of you to validate some of my information. I may tell you everything, anything or whatever things I just want you to hear. And one last thing... you just hear me out. These are my terms. Understood? Relena added and they just nodded. "Then I shall begin." Relena said then cleared her voice.  
  
"So there's this girl. She's every mom's dream, perfect and polite. One day she meets this guy at a beach. Right after they share this amazing moment, he leaves her and after that, everything starts falling apart for the girl. She's got all these problems to deal with. Then the guy comes back, but he breaks the girl's heart. Lucky for him, she doesn't do much cause secretly they both know that they've got feelings for each other. In the end, the guy saves the girl, no kidding. He's every girl's Heero. The year was after colony 195..." ============================================================== 


	3. Day Ol' Faithful

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Three: Day Ol' Faithful  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Relena's POV is in italics)  
  
So there's this girl. She's every mom's dream, perfect and polite. One day she meets this guy at a beach. Right after they share this amazing moment, he leaves her and after that, everything starts falling apart for the girl. She's got all these problems to deal with. Then the guy comes back, but he breaks the girl's heart. Lucky for him, she doesn't do much cause secretly they both know that they've got feelings for each other. In the end, the guy saves the girl, no kidding. He's every girl's Heero.  
  
The year was After Colony 195. It was the best of times; it was the worst of times. Now we already know what was basically happening during those days. We have our own story to tell. Everybody does. But right now, it's all him and me.  
  
It all started when I saw a shooting star crashing down to earth. I was along with my late father inside a shuttle landing to earth when it happened. Apparently my Father saw it too but he didn't say any word about it. I didn't know that it was a part of Operation Meteor. I just ignored the whole thing and thought nothing more of it as a shooting star. I was attending classes at St. Gabriel School at that time and also preparing for my 16th birthday. My friends all gathered before me and welcomed me back. Everything seemed normal, then one faithful day it happened.  
  
I saw a person lying motionless, washed away by the beach. It was a guy who looked the same as my age. After finding him deserted and possibly dead, I called an ambulance. I was about to take a closer look at his face but I was surprised by his sudden action and stood up. He jumped a few feet away and covered his face and asked me if I saw it. When the ambulance arrived, the guy makes a mad dash towards the vehicle, knocking aside the crew as he does so. As he drives away, I stared in wonder. Everything happened so fast I just stood there. I remembered bowing and introducing myself to thin air and asked for his name, knowing that nobody would answer.  
  
Later on, the two of us meet again at St. Gabriel School. He was introduced as a new student to our class. His said his name is Heero Yuy. Some of my girlfriends found him quite the looker and giggled at their seats. Me, at that time just recalled him as the "Rude Guy From The Beach". I just eyed him silently and he looked up from where I was seating and stared at me as well. That was our first stare at each other. During his stay there, he sure made quite an impact. He's smart and athletic. He really caused a stir especially to the girls. Though all these were shown, He was the most anti social person on the whole class... possibly on the whole school. He just wouldn't talk to anyone. But we still kept on staring at each other every once in a while. Those were the first death stares he ever gave me. I tell you this now. I'm a little glad that he only looked at me instead of the other girls. Even though it's kinda maniacal way but that is beyond the point. I was intimidated yes, cause I know nothing about him but I also didn't back down and let him know he has gotten in to me. I had the feeling that he wants to say something to me. In fact, I had this feeling of suspicion about him and his arrival from the very start.  
  
And in order to get to know this stranger better due to our previously awkward introduction, I decided to invite him for my birthday party. During after class, I was along with my friends and we saw him walking in front of us. I gave him an invitation to the party. Surprised as I was, he promptly ripped it up in front of my companions and me. Not only that, he also promised to kill me at the same time he shredded the paper. "I'm going to kill you." He said it those words with his cold monotone voice. It was really mean of him to say such things at me. To think that he couldn't have said anything better like "I'm sorry that I can't come" or "I have plans but thanks for asking me anyway" if doesn't want to come. He could have just hand me back the invitation in one piece. I was so appalled and asked him why while my eyes started to water however, as he walked away, he wiped the tears from my eye with a careless sweep of his hand. That was my very first death threat, my friends. The first one who wanted to claim my life was Heero.  
  
Looking back at it now our first meeting was obviously not the picturesque fairy tale beginning. However, Heero's arrival mysteriously at my new school, one must wonder, why? His intent was to kill the young woman who has seen his face as it lay along the beach sands. As he revealed his plan to me though, he was considerate enough to clear the tears from my eye in front of my companions. The signals were mixed, but after the grave rejection of the invitation, it was apparent that Heero wanted to show me that his mercy remains inside him, struggling by the passing moments. Even my friends started to make a fuss about it, thinking what was our "deal", the constant staring, the ruined invitation, and not to mention the "I'm going to kill you" part.  
  
That night, I couldn't sleep a wink. I was too busy thinking about everything that has happened and reviewed every single event. I saw the guy at the beach and ran away. Now he wants to kill me. I really didn't know exactly why I was so upset. Was it because of his hating glares at me, was it because he ripped my invitation, was it because he was considerate enough to wipe my tears, or was it because he wanted to kill me? If that was the case I thought, I am upset not because what he said or how he said it with his monotone voice; No. It's because I had the feeling that he is capable of ending my life. If it weren't for those people across the hall he would have done it and left immediately. But considering that, he could have just ended my life the minute I saw his face at the beach. I just wondered... who in the world is he.  
  
The next morning, I heard from my classmates about another incident. Heero was in fencing class that day with a guy, a friend and a persistent suitor I might add. They were fencing partners and he insulted Heero for ripping my invitation that night. After hearing that, Heero's sword broke when the blades clash but he managed to thrust the broken blade to the guy's fencing mask, only inches away from his face. He would have pushed a little bit more to silence him. He could have just done me a favor and be done with it but that would be unlikely of me now, wouldn't it? After the match was decided, Heero left him sitting on the floor. Heero surely was making a name for himself. Almost all of my classmates and the ones who saw the incident started to be afraid and acted cautious about him. He wasn't doing anything wrong so nobody could go oppose him.  
  
I began to find out that since I knew so much about the mysterious Heero, I might be a target. After seeing pictures on the news of supposed falling meteors that landed in the oceans, I became suspicious of Heero and believed that he was behind the fall of one of the shooting stars. As I stepped outside, the guy who almost tasted Heero's fencing blade, told me that he saw somebody who looks like Heero on the highway driving an ambulance. The very same he used from the beach. After following his lead about Heero disappearing in an ambulance, I made haste to find him and discover just what was going on. Pagan drove me and we saw the ambulance and followed it. When I reached the naval base that Heero apparently drove to, I demanded answers from him. He then said my name with such a soft manner that for a moment there, I felt that he might actually talk to me. But to my surprise, I was wrong again. I just don't mind my own business, not thinking of my welfare for knowing way too much all ready about the guy. He really had to kill me now.  
  
He drew his gun and point it right straight at me. I just stood there like an idiot like I'm prepared to take the bullet. But before he can fire, Duo hear arrived on the scene and shot Heero. In shock, Duo watched as I aided my supposed attacker. No offense to the heroics of Duo, I just had the urge to come to Heero's side. However being the rude and insensitive yet determined guy that he is, Heero quickly recuperated and fell into the sea like a dead corpse. It became obvious that Heero would prefer to have my blood stained on his hands. Regardless, this didn't prove that I had feelings towards the guy, whether they were intense or simple shows of care. I admit you that. However, It took me for a while to realize that Heero was desperately needed to be at my school. He hacked into the system to change around records to pay his tuition and such. He had a need to study the young woman, namely me Relena Dorlian, the known daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister at that time.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. That was the time; I thought Heero was going to send Princess to the wild blue yonder. Of course I acted on impulse and shot him but he was so quick that it missed only his right arm enough to drop the gun. I couldn't believe she would go to him instead after I just saved her." Duo interrupted.  
  
And once again, I'm sorry and I do appreciate the gesture Duo. Well after that day, I found out where Heero was held captive. But why I didn't hesitate to come and see him, I didn't know. It's like I always giving him the chance to kill me every time we meet by going to him myself. Maybe I was more worried about his safety than mine. Maybe if I keep on coming to him, he might actually give me the answers that I wanted to ask him. Maybe I keep on showing up in front of him, we might become better acquaintances. So I went to the Federation Naval Hospital where Sally Po was holding Heero's battered body. I claimed to be his girlfriend and thus I was allowed to visit him. What came inside my mind to say that I was his girlfriend, I don't know until now. I just have to think of something. I could have just agreed with Sally that I was a family member but no. I had to blab that I was his girl. Anyway, Duo came in and broke in and released the restraints the hospital possessed Heero. Guards came after them and thought an idea to escape. As they are making the 50 feet drop to the ground below, though, Heero "forgets" to open his parachute. When I yelled down at him, he awakens from his daze too late to pull the chute. In the end he tumbled and stumbled several times, but walked away seemingly fine but angry at his still present life.  
  
It would sound that I'm bragging that Heero was brought back to reality by my voice. It could have been a coincidence that he decided to pull out the ripcord. And I can't say that as he speeded towards the Earth, he ignored everything until the yells from me break his concentration. But it was certain that he seemed surprised as he saw himself moving towards the ground, but was able to regain enough sense to make a safe enough landing on the ground without a parachute. Kinda think of it, I am surprised that his spandex clothes weren't even torn after facing the ridges of the cliff and down below. But whether it was coincidence or shear dumb luck, I can't help the feeling I hold some place of importance in him, important enough for him to be able to recognize my voice and use it towards his benefit.  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Excuse me, Room Service!" a voice echoed outside the door. All four of them who were at their comfortable positions were just gone silent. Relena let Duo answer the door while the other three just made a few of words of their own.  
  
"Wow... I surely am surprised of what I've heard." Quatre just smiled intently.  
"Yeah. Who would have thought, huh?" Trowa added.  
"This is rather interesting." Wufei just stretched out his arms  
"Hold on to your seats boys, cause it ain't over yet" Duo handed out the food.  
  
Relena just smiled at them for listening and took a moment to turn to look at the night sky, hoping Heero is all right. Duo handed out her a can of diet soda, opened it and took a sip while she recollects her memories to tell the boys who would rather enjoy to hear some more while enjoying their treats. 


	4. Happy Birthday

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Four: Happy Birthday  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Relena's POV)  
  
My thoughts of Heero became really uncertain. At that time, I was serious on knowing who he really is. His whole features became more and more lingering inside my mind. I was beginning to forget that his proposal to kill me. I was beginning to forget that I am no longer afraid of him than I used to think I was. So I walked and stopped on the very ground of a cliff and stared at the clear horizon of midday. I slowly raised my hands and placed them around my mouth and shouted as loud as I could muster. "HEERO! COME BACK AND RETURN TO ME!" It does sound pretty cheesy saying those words to you guys now but you got to admit. I've never been that direct to anybody. I just wished that he heard me back then... somehow... someway.  
  
=============================================================== "To my understanding of the time line of those events, that was around the very same day that Wufei here single handedly took out the Lake Victoria Base." Quatre wondered.  
  
"That's right. Zech's woman also made things a lot easier for me. Hmp." Wufei blurted. ===============================================================  
  
My Birthday was about a day away and preparations are almost complete. I remembered going with my father for a delegation that OZ sponsored in a colony from outer space. I visited him inside the building he was in just to ask if we are ready to leave back to earth. On my way out, I saw a small cosmetic foundation kit inside of the room we were all in. I recognized it as Lady Une's. I thought she has mistakenly left in there with out notice so I took it and thought to return it to her as soon as I see her. With luck, I saw her right outside preparing to leave as well. So I ran to her and gave the kit. She was too shocked to see this and she suddenly grabbed it from my hand and threw it so high and back to the room where my father was through the window. Then after that... an explosion occurred. The kit was a time bomb planted inside the room. It was an assassination plan by OZ almost jeopardized. The target was the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian... and they succeeded. Thinking about the situation, it really wasn't lucky for me to have found her and the kit after all.  
  
My father... or should I say my late foster father died on our way to the hospital. Not before he died he revealed to me that I was the heir to the Peacecraft legacy, aka Sanc Kingdom royalty. You must understand that horrible ordeal that I went through that time. I was way too much emotional, my judgment blinded by grief and hatred to the ones responsible. I began to act like nothing mattered anymore. I lost control and threatened to kill all those involved in his staged death. Then suddenly, but not surprisingly I became a target as well for knowing the damn plot. OZ soldiers by the order of Lady Une attacked us. I was able to escape thanks to the rebels against OZ chartered in that colony. Right after then Dr. J arrived on the scene and managed to ease the rage that filled me, explaining OZ's actions and also... explained to me the history behind Heero.  
  
I was brought back to where we were supposed to stay and shared a very sad night with my now known foster mother. Everything happened so fast... and why do they happen the night before my joyous day. I really didn't need any of this, I thought. I an instant, I opposed OZ dirty manipulation. It opened my eyes to the real world that I regretfully took for granted. It broke my own shell, escaped every bit of the Darlian shadow and accepted the lost Peacecraft title and the very principle of the Sanc Kingdom that was almost gone but not lost. But I still felt so desolated, weak and alone. It was too much for a young teen to handle. I needed some sort of source of strength. I needed to be strong to face the days ahead. I remembered Heero came into my thoughts... and wondered if he could be the source to give me the strength that I needed... even if it was so far fetched as it may sound. Nonetheless, I had to come back to earth. There was still a matter of things to attend to.  
  
News already spread about what happened to my family and with the media kept on bothering us. On the day of my birthday party, as I arrived at the school, everyone was so down and felt sad for me. I felt so touched by their sincerity and thanked them but the night was supposed to be a happy birthday party and not a sad funeral reception. I mingled in the crowd hoping to see his face... hoping to see him just standing there... hoping to see him just looking at me. Even if Heero did tear up my invitation, he never did say anything about not being there. I had the urge to find him in every square mile of the campus.  
  
I found out that Heero was planning to leave the school. After having erased all his records, he prepared for his departure, packed his things in his room. Hearing of this, I quickly went to face him alone in his dorm. Upon entering, I confronted him about knowing how he destroyed his records. Once again, I showed my curiosity to him that bugged him so much. And the next thing was so typical of him. He pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at me without hesitation in his Prussian blue eyes. The scene was so familiar. We have our own unique way of saying hello. But I was not that afraid of him anymore. In fact, after that has happened, I wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Even death. I moved closer and tempted Heero to kill me on the spot. I had my very first death wish and for some reason I didn't mind if Heero grant it for me.  
  
I was surprised at Heero for not doing anything yet to pull the trigger. Though there was the delay, He just stood there with the gun only inches away from my chest and his expressionless face didn't fade of the determination to seal my faith. If he doesn't want to talk or move than I will, I bravely thought of myself. So I gently and cautiously raised my hands and place them both covering the very hand that was curled up with the pistol, remembered what Dr. J told me and explained to him that we fight on the same side. We have fallen into a small truce at that moment. With both of my hands covering his, I laid down his gun and arm for him gently and just smiled at him. He just tensed a little but he still didn't bother to change his look. "Would you please dance with me, Heero?" I asked him. I let go of his hand and walked to his bed and got suited up and placed his gun beneath it. He went back in front of me again and we stare at each other for a few seconds before I spoke. The suit really brings out the man. I straightened up his tie for him but he still looked great. "I'll take that as a yes". I smiled at him softly and lead him down stairs.  
  
As we walked down those stairs everyone eyed at us and I heard them say their "Oohs" and "Aahs". Both of us didn't paid notice of their stares and headed to dance floor. I placed my hand on top of his shoulder and his on my waist while our other hands found their way with each other. With the music playing, we started to move with the rhythm. And wouldn't you know it, Heero and me were dancing. That was our first dance together. When Heero saw those other boys who were staring and bewildered, I could have sworn his grip on me tightened. I'm not quite sure but maybe that was me when I saw those other girls who where green with envy. After the scene he made the other day, no body really expected him to be at the party... especially dancing with the girl who politely invited him and made her cry.  
  
Yes we were having the moment, at least for me I suppose. It wasn't really that romantic, as you would picture it. Neither of us seemed too happy with ourselves but hold each other like formal companions. You would at least expect to see someone look the other way or avoid the other's eyes or even show a hint of redness of the face but we didn't faltered. We just kept on staring at each other while we take every step. I mean, we were so good at it; the people around us had a little debate if there was something happening between the two us. It's not like I need another controversial issue to face. I really thanked Heero for not taking it as a big deal. As we continued to dance, I told him that I understood why he's fighting and such. While we were conversing, OZ mobile suits attack the school. Finally when I got him to talk they show up and ruin the thing for me. Heero left me right there alone, thought that he's been discovered, while everything went crazy with screams and flees.  
  
It didn't cross his mind that OZ didn't come for him. Their target was I. Of course, with the entire school coming down I didn't meant to stay there at my spot forever. I also didn't have the plan to get caught so I ran for it. By the time he comes back, all revved up to go in his Gundam, the school was falling into pieces. I stopped and looked at the giant mecha claiming the OZ Aries suits. I didn't notice something that was also big was about to hit me from above. Just as a collapsing pile of rubble was about to crush me, who still stands helplessly against the school building, Heero's Gundam reached out a shielding arm and acted a shield from the falling brick. I looked at the Gundam and imagined it as him. I was about to go and say my gratitude but the Gundam's free arm moved backwards and destroyed an incoming mobile suit, interrupting my attempt. As the other OZ suits retreat, the white mecha quickly pulled away, transformed into this bird-like aircraft and shoots off into the sky, leaving to contemplate its actions. All I did was look while it disappears into the night sky.  
  
This was a turning point, obviously, for the relationship between us. Not only were my speculations proven correct by the sudden disappearance of Heero and the reappearance of his Gundam, I could only deal with the fact that Heero was a pilot. But I didn't know exactly why he left me there with the school in ruin. Just like what he did at the beach. He rushes off suddenly with out saying anything. But I didn't think about it that much at that time. All I knew was Heero saved me... that was the first time Heero saved my life.  
  
=============================================================== 


	5. Finding Heero

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Five: Finding Heero  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Relena's POV)  
  
It took two things to changes my life. These two things had branched into many other things that helped, influenced and molded me to what I am today. The first was my foster father's death. This lead to my discovery of my long lost heritage, the principle of total pacifism that the Sanc Kingdom tried to perceive, the realization of OZ's plot to over rule the whole earth and space with military force, and my recognition to Milliardo, the only family I have of the Peacecraft name. And the other one of course was my encounter of the one called "Heero Yuy". Meeting him opened feelings I never thought I had. The thought of him gave me the source for bravery, courage and strength. He also made me realize that during those times, not everything was parties, shopping, late hours, and entertainment. Thanks to him, I was changed from a carefree rich kid into a persistent "stalker", into a peaceful princess of a lost nation, into a former queen of the world, into a current Vice Foreign Minister, and also kept me alive despite of his entire attempts to kill me. But before any of those happened, I got to catch him first. Hence the great chase began.  
  
One day, I saw the news about five Gundams attacked a national conference between the Earth's Alliance, lead by the late former Marshal Noventa and OZ headed by the late Treize Krushenada. I didn't know that there were three other than Heero and Duo. But to attack a facility other than OZ inside was another question to me.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"The Colonel, leaked information that there was going to be a huge meeting with top OZ officials. All the Gundam pilots get word of this meeting and took flight at the opportunity to kill all the OZ officials in one strike. " Trowa explained.  
  
"Unfortunately, the information Treize released was false - the meeting was going to be, in actuality, among all the top Federation officials. At the Federation meeting, the delegates, headed by the Marshal Noventa, are all pushing for a universal peace agreement with the colonies." Quatre added.  
  
"When we attacked the base, there as this shuttle trying to escape. When Heero saw the shuttle, his radar informed him that the shuttle was part of OZ. Heero destroyed the shuttle unknowingly to us that all the peace delegates were inside along with Marshal Noventa. Next thing you know, me and Heero almost started to rumble with Trowa and Quatre." Duo said.  
  
"I arrived there to stop their foolishness because they've played right into OZ's hands. The shuttle that was destroyed was not OZ's top officials but the Federation delegates." Wufei shortly stated.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Even though I had resources at the time, searching for him was not a walk through the park. You Gundam Pilots can very elusive and Heero's training of not leaving any traces made the task not very easy. I could have had a better hobby for my age living as a normal girl but things have changed for me. So I decided to spend my time to look for the guy who left me on the dance floor with piles of school ruble raining down all over the place. As perfect as the Perfect soldier is at that time, he is still a soldier, nonetheless. He's a soldier with a mission. If you cant find the soldier then find out the mission instead. Lucky for me, I had the clue about that mission. Gundam pilots were supposed to destroy all of the OZ military facilities by any means necessary with out attracting any attention of being known. I'm sure each of you has your own style back then but I had a hint about what Heero's was. Look for an OZ base; enroll by hacking in to the files of the nearest school, carry out the mission of destroying the base alone and come back alive to claim another one then disappear without a trace. With those in mind, we have managed to track him.  
  
I arrived on the school grounds of the high school that Heero was attending. To my surprise, he wasn't alone. He was playing basketball with Duo along with the other boys. I looked around for a second and saw this mob of girls screaming and giggling over the two new guys that came to school just recently. They were busy adoring and admiring their assets like Duo's long braid and Heero's form. I tell you, those girls didn't like it when I approached them and casually calling their names. He greatly ignored all of those girls that were cheering for him but took gaze at lil' ol' me. But I don't know if Heero too was excited to see me there. We sat on one of the school bench and talked. He didn't turned away from me but he did refuse to talk much about what his purpose there. All he said was for me to go back or I'll get into trouble following him.  
  
Now to me, it didn't sounded like a threat but more like a caution. Hearing that he cares for my safety was so unlike him because here is a guy who wanted me dead. But as unheard of or not, it still felt good... hearing the first nicest thing that he could have ever said to me at that time. I know I couldn't stop him as well as Duo on fulfilling their mission so I just wished them to be careful. I would have moved in closer to him but I refrained and kept my distance. I said his name and he responded by saying mine. And once again we did our staring game for a few moments Duo just kept on grinning and start looking at us, first Heero then me, Heero then me. It didn't took very long for the news to be reported of a naval base nearby exploded, and I only knew that it was the two's work. After the elimination of the base, I went to meet with Heero and Duo again but they are gone probably went off for another mission. I was just hoping to get closer to him.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"I didn't want to spoil their moment there but after watching them staring at each other doing nothing else for at least three minutes straight, I had to say something to something. I mean I was expecting something more interesting for the first two minutes that went passed. After that it got boring." Duo shrugged.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Days past and a lot of things happened. Words reached me that Heero's Gundam self destructed and rumored that its pilot was killed by the explosion. OZ may have confiscated the ruined Gundam but they didn't found the pilot's body so I didn't believe that Heero was dead. I knew he was still out there recuperating. I talked with Pagan who was typing away on the computer looking for any information about the ruined Gundam. It seemed that OZ said that Zechs destroyed the Gundam on the sea. Pagan was jovial and told me that Zechs' destroyed Gundam might have been a dummy. He also told me that Mrs. Noventa was trying to find Heero. He handed me a letter that was addressed to Heero Yuy from Mrs. Noventa. The letter thanked Heero for his visit and tells him that she forgives him about the late marshal's death- it was a mistake done in war. It made me more motivated to see Heero. He had to know about the content of the letter.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Heero insisted that we should look for a girl named Sylvia Noventa, the grand daughter of the marshal. We encountered her in Marseilles. We went to the cemetery and Heero let Sylvia see her grand father's grave. Heero laid some flowers down in front of General Noventa's grave and then hands a gun to Sylvia, telling her that he was responsible for her grandfather's death. Sylvia refused to shoot him so Heero decided to travel to Sicily to ask General Noventa's wife to take action instead. But on our way to look for her, Ms. Noin intercepted us to tell Heero that Zechs is waiting for him to finish their duel in Antarctica " Trowa added.  
  
===============================================================  
  
When I found out that Heero's still alive, I headed to the Antarctic to see him. In my plane, I was nearly stopped by Oz suits, but Trowa arrived on the scene in Heero's Gundam and destroyed them. I thought Trowa was Heero, but after finding out he's not, told Trowa that I was there to stop the pointless battle. He let me pass. I interrupted the battle in her plane and before Heero can kill himself, told him the letter Mrs. Noventa sent him holds the reasons for why he should live. Heero's opponent continued fighting him. Out of my frustration, I commanded Heero to kill his opponent. I was still not embracing fully the pacifist inside me that's why I didn't know what came over me said that command to Heero. It's not like he would obey me but his actions after that surely made the impression that he heard me loud and clear.  
  
Then, Ms. Noin appeared on a video monitor. She told me that Zechs, the one dueling with Heero is actually my brother and that he only joined OZ because he wanted revenge on the Federation for attacking the Sanc Kingdom. Noin also told me that she's in love with Zechs, as an over share. I made me silent for a while realizing that I just told Heero to kill my long lost brother. Hence, my original motive for them to stop the duel immersed once more but the two dearest men of my life didn't listened to me and still went on with the fight. Trowa went to the scene of the duel and told Zechs and Heero about the incoming 100 OZ assault suits. But my brother decided to be a hero, took flight and told both Heero and Trowa to leave – saying that he will take on all 100. Zechs also ordered Ms. Noin to evacuate me from the place. Once again, everything went too fast for me. All I could do at that time was look outside the cold atmosphere and see the Gundams fade away through the horizon. My primary task was to find Heero... and I did. But faith still managed to keep our distance that day so I told my self that there would come a day to look for him again. I just needed time to the face the facts that I was told.  
  
=============================================================== 


	6. All the Things She Said

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Six: All the Things She Said  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Relena's POV)  
  
I really couldn't believe it myself that I was so worked out thinking about him. I remembered the days and nights that I would just blanked out. But I didn't need any distractions at that time so I tried to stay focused and shook them off my head. There I was, running a whole nation all by myself because Zechs was too jaded about the war. Not to mention all the times I need to spread out the ideals of total pacifism to the other nations as well; that it kinda got a bit redundant saying the same concept over time. I also needed to continue my schooling, too. My schedule was so stacked. Looking for Heero was definitely off the question because of my responsibilities. I was only sixteen for Christ sakes.  
  
Days went by and not a single word from him. Not that I was expecting some message from him though. He has his own priorities and I have mine. I just thought that maybe he wasn't so distracted as I am. Maybe he wasn't thinking of me as much as I was about him. I was worried about where he's staying, what are his new orders, was he eating well enough, how's he doing or is he still alive. But I really doubted the last one.  
  
So the search for Heero was a temporary halt. The war was getting complicated for all us then. OZ made progress with their new mobile suits, Peace talks raged on despite of the open hostilities of earth and the colonies, and the Gundams and the pilots were sought out and ridiculed by the very colonies that they were fighting for. There were so many issues to tackle for me than chasing the guy. Besides, with all of the commotion going on; that even reached the far regions of the universe, where do you think I would start hunting? It's like finding him on the lands of the earth was hard enough better yet to look for him in outer space. He was bound to be somewhere.  
  
I questioned myself why I keep on troubling myself about him. What really was it that made the sudden obsession? Not to brag but I have a lot of suitors who were looking up to me. I would have just picked the best one that would makes the best effort. It seems that the roles were changed. I ended up stalking the guy who dared to kill me. I ended up with the interest to see him. It was really so un-lady like to follow a guy despite of all the graciousness that I was taught.  
  
Was it his Prussian blue eyes? Was it his chocolate brown hair? Was it his physique? Or was it his cunningness, stealth, determination, bravery, strength or his pride? Just something.  
  
One day after class, Pagan approached me to give me good news. Two Gundam pilots are said to be arriving at the Sanc Kingdom very soon. One is Quatre and the other is Heero. I couldn't be more excited to hear that news. All I could do was just look ecstatic while maintaining my stature. Imagine, Heero coming to see ME for a change, with all due respect to Quatre of course. It was only a matter of hours before they arrive. I was busy on thinking what to wear. But I wondered that It wouldn't matter that much because there's something more important to worry about than clothes. What was I going to say?  
  
After all of those times that I wanted to see him, it never really came to my mind what to say to him when we actually meet. I didn't want to make all the efforts that my staff did go to nothing nor I didn't want him to think that I was just wasting my time. Diplomatic speeches with a room full of political personalities and top military officers I could muster but a plain conversation with just a guy makes me anxious. I mean its Heero were talking about. Considering my position, I just couldn't act like an excited high school girl around him.  
  
It was around six in the afternoon when the plane carrying the two landed on the airport. I stepped out of the car and walked straight to the landing strip and waited there. The plane's hatch opened then Quatre walks out and came behind him was Heero. I just looked up from the bottom of the stairs where I stood. And after for some time, Heero and me just locked gazes at one another. He stood above while I stood below. I figured that there would be a time later to talk to him so I just want to relish the moment for a while.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"I was kinda envious at Heero since he has his own welcoming committee. But both of them just stayed at their positions and kept on staring at each other. At first I was hoping that there would be a dramatic scene judging by the look of their eyes at each other but after two minutes of nothing interesting, I just wanted my feet to touch the ground. Now I know what Duo must have felt back then." Quatre complained.  
  
"See, Told ya." Duo said while crunching some chips.  
  
"They're so in love, huh?" Trowa sipped on his soda.  
  
"It really sounds bothersome to other people the silly games they're playing" Wufei grabbing some chips from Duo.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Well any way, I made the official enrollment of Heero and Quatre to my school. Dorothy was also there my office. I wondered why she was unusually happy to see the both of them. Heero said that they were not staying very long but I convinced them to stay because I sent out men to search for Trowa, who was on L3 with Catherine at that time. I have my own men now to do the actual searching for me. So I just wanted them to enjoy their stay as long as they could.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"While the students were fencing, Dorothy asked if she could have a match with Heero. I just watched them from the raptors, thinking what she could do because it takes some guts to challenge a Gundam pilot such as Heero. During the match she proved herself to be an excellent swordswoman and talked at length the two men she knew of by the name of Heero Yuy, the former President and the Gundam pilot. Heero finally defeated Dorothy in the match and said that he doesn't know what she's talking about." Quatre added.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Heero and Quatre made an impression after I introduced them to the students. As I expected, a bunch of girls took interest on them both. And after Heero's match with Dorothy, a few more added to his fan club. I thought that in every school he's been in, there is a "Heero Fan Club" chapter. But once again, Heero just ignored them. It surely takes a lot of charisma to have so many adoring fans then you always ignore no matter how much they root for you and still they continue. Quatre's doing just fine scoring points being such a kind smiling gentleman but some girls would go and ask me why was Heero doing the opposite. I couldn't answer that myself but all I told them was he's not really that cold but just a little bit anti-social. Sometimes I just thought of strangling him for being such a robot. Compare to the other girls, at least I'm the only one who plays the staring game with him that's been going on till the present. That should count for something. Besides, the object of their worship now has vowed to protect me. So please pardon my expression, "In Your Face, Girls!" Ha ha ha.  
  
At my office, I was talking with Noin and Pagan. It seems that a group of Pro-Treize soldiers were hiding in a forest nearby which of course within the Sanc's domain. Noin already told them to leave the area because they don't want to provoke the Romefeller Foundation thinking that we harbor rebels. But they have a lot of wounded men so I decided to try and house the soldiers as refuges, because I dont want to turn them over the wounded to OZ. Heero thought that my act of good will might have a little bit foolish. The next thing we knew, OZ suits came for an unfriendly visit.  
  
Meanwhile, Dorothy droves up to me and told me to hop get on; and said we don't want to miss the impending battle. Before I could get into the car, I looked up and saw Heero and Quatre at the second floor balcony. There was no time to stare so I just yelled to him don't leave without me knowing. He just nodded as a respond. Inside the car, Dorothy admired the way I handle a very strong Gundam pilot like Heero. I said that it's not like I have power over him enough to control his actions. I was just hoping to see him there when we get back.  
  
The OZ soldiers approached the Pro-Treize faction. Then a battle ensued inside the nation that has zero tolerance over violence.  
  
When we got closer to the battlefield, a falling plane almost crushed Dorothy and me. But to my surprise, Heero's Gundam came in and saved us then came Quatre and Noin who arrived on the scene in mobile suits, all three of them to disperse the OZ troops. Dorothy just stood there and admired the battle she was saying that she thought to be so joyous while I just looked up to the three mobile suits that I suspected came from Sanc. When we all came back, I was talking with Heero and Noin the next day. Both Heero and Noin told me that I should arm the Sanc Kingdom for defense against Romefeller. Relena agreed upon the idea of using the suits only for defense as long as they are truly necessary.  
  
Nightfall. I was busy thinking about the matters that would come. I was dead sure that Romefeller will think that I'm a hypocrite for allowing my kingdom armed with mobile suits. I will never hear the end of it. I stopped stressing myself to take my rest and stepped off my office. Then I saw Heero on the ground sitting on the grass with his back leaning on a tree. He seemed to be having his "alone episodes" again. I stepped down the stairs and came right outside and approach him. He didn't move from his spot when he saw me and just looked at me as I came closer. I stopped at a safe distance from him with my hands on my back and looked down to see his face.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
"If my memory serves me well, I remember telling you that don't leave this place without telling me" she said in a calm voice.  
  
"I'm right here." He said shortly.  
  
"I meant leaving the place to go fight those suits." She said almost irritated.  
  
"If I didn't came in and saved you, you would have been dead right now." He said.  
  
"Quatre even came and I thought that he would listen." She said looking up the tree.  
  
"He's a Gundam pilot. As long as OZ is within our reach we wouldn't hesitate to go." He closed his eyes.  
  
"I know I know. Thank you again for saving me... um... saving us." She looked at him.  
  
"Then why are you noting my actions for leaving?"  
  
"It's just that, when I said don't leave without telling me, you nodded. I just thought that..."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know why I responded to that."  
  
"I'm sorry for telling you what to do."  
  
"I'm still here am I? If I should leave, I'll tell you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Besides, you should have known that it was all a trap. Since they know that you would let the Pro-Treize army make refuge here, OZ would have the right excuse to attack here."  
  
"All I did was just an act of good will. No matter what I just couldn't let them be wiped out by OZ. Even if it means protecting my keep and them with arms necessarily."  
  
"Even if you'll face hypocrisy?"  
  
"Just as long as I keep within the borders of my principle I wont sacrifice my morality just because of the war. If I do that then I'm no better than OZ."  
  
(They remained silent for a while that seemed like forever after discussing the events took earlier. Both lock gazes on one another trying not to blink both are trying not to loose at their own staring game. The moon was high up and stars were all over the dim blue sky. The evening wind blew both of their hairs in motion with the gust. Neither one show any signs of cold. )  
  
"I didn't ask this earlier but what's the reason you and Quatre come here?" she asked.  
  
"He said that this would be the last place OZ would look."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Are you expecting something else?"  
  
"Um... no... of course." She blushed.  
  
(She turned around to look at the stars above maintaining her form. Heero just shifted.)  
  
"By the way some girls from your class came to me to give you more presents."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"Come on, don't you even want to know what they are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I'm sure they put a lot of effort making them."  
  
"Just keep it then."  
  
"Heero, it's bad enough that you ignore your loving fans. Why do you think they would ask me to give them to you in the first place?"  
  
"Why do you think it's so, Relena?"  
  
"Wha... um... because I... "  
  
"Because you can, is that it?"  
  
"You don't ignore me as much as you ignore them... I guess."  
  
"Don't get that over your head if you think that it is."  
  
"No... I mean... when I think about that... It's makes me feel glad... a bit... knowing that you would stop and look at me. And it does kinda upsets me that there are so many girls that are so interested in you."  
  
"It upsets you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you one of them then?"  
  
"N... no. Maybe before but I got responsibilities now so I..."  
  
"Relena" he said  
  
"Heero" she responded  
  
"Why do you always come to me?" he asked  
  
(She wasn't sure what to answer. The answer was there but she couldn't find it. If she should find it, she doesn't know how to say it.)  
  
"I... I just wanted to see you... so badly I..." she began to tremble  
  
"Didn't I say that I'd kill you?" he said coldly  
  
"Yes. In the right moment you will" she started to choke  
  
"With that you still come here to me knowing that I can snap your little neck?" he said mercilessly.  
  
(She felt really upset. She thought he have changed a bit. She thought she have changed him a bit. But she didn't have to falter. For she was forgetting the fear she harbored for him a long time ago. But his threats remained not as jokes. She knew him better than that. Then gently she came closer and kneeled in front of him. He looked at her wondering what she's going to do. She leaned closer and took both of his hands and enveloped both of its fingers around her neck, still her hands on top of his. His whole body tensed up touching something that's warm and soft. She just smiled at him and looked at him)  
  
"There. If you think you can kill me right here, right now then do it Heero."  
  
"Relena."  
  
"But of course without me, no one would lead this nation and promote the very principle of total pacifism that the Sanc Kingdom is standing for."  
  
"Listen..." He paused.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you ever drown yourself to this belief of yours, when that day comes, I will kill you."  
  
"You said that so many times it lost all meaning." She chuckled.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Heero, I would continue on with my principle to give peace a chance. That day wont happen. But..."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"If by chance you trust your judgment, then I wont stop you. At least give me the chance to look at you before you can claim my existence."  
  
"Relena..." his hands still on her neck slowly loosing grip.  
  
"Heero..." she smiled as the evening wind gusted.  
  
(End of Backtrack)  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Then what happened?" All four of them said in unison with utmost curiosity.  
  
"Then..." she paused. She stood up, turned around to look herself at the vanity mirror and twirled back again to face again and smiled with all joy.  
  
"He pinned me down the ground and raped me on the spot." She said proudly.  
  
"WHAT WHAT WHAAAAAT?"  
  
=============================================================== 


	7. Of Love and War

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Seven: Of Love and War  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
"HOLY SHIT, DUDE! She even sounded like she wanted it" Duo spurted out his soda  
  
"Now I'm imagining it! AHH! I didn't even know he was out with her that night." Quatre shook his head while shutting his eyes  
  
"I didn't know he was that capable of EVERYTHING." Trowa shocked  
  
"DISHONARABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! INAPPROPRIATE!" Wufei flabbergasted  
  
===============================================================  
  
Then the door just banged open by a tall man with a long blond hair and a shorthaired woman grabbing his right arm. The man's eyes are sneering with anger with eyebrows crashing to each other and his teeth frittering. All of them were surprised by the sudden intrusion, not to mention seeing who made it and the furious look he wears.  
  
"YUY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Zechs yelled looking left and right scanning the room  
  
"Zechs don't have a heart attack. PLEASE calm down!" Noin desperately stopping him  
  
"Millardo Peacecraft! What is the meaning of this?" she said with one eyebrow raised  
  
"Don't Millardo Peacecraft me! Where is that low life that stained you? I'll kill him!" Zechs darted out in front of his sister after the other four guys gave way to the Lightning Count watching his hysterical yet understandable behavior.  
  
"Relena, I know how you feel about him but how could you let him violate you?" Noin just begged for an explanation unlike Zechs who is acting out.  
  
"Before I skin him alive, what do you have to say for yourself, little sister?" Zechs chose to let her explain first before thinking of giving Heero his one-way ticket to hell.  
  
"You mean you... how did you know about that?" Trowa asked  
  
"It doesn't matter how we knew, Barton!" Zechs eyed him  
  
"We were on our way here to visit you. Then the transmitter sounded and we recognized Relena's voice. We were caught in a traffic jam and we couldn't help our selves but to listen to Relena's story. We heard everything to the last part. And then Zechs drove the car like it's the Epyon probably violating at least five traffic laws." Noin is holding Zech's arm.  
  
"The Transmitter you say?" Wufei asked  
  
"Duo, what's that red dot on the side of your pants?" Quatre suspected.  
  
"WHOA!" Duo got his Transmitter from his pocket and they saw it flashing the red light. "Um... He he he he. Sorry! My bad. Must have accidentally opened when I was constantly shifting from my seat."  
  
"DUO!" All but Relena yelled at him while he retreated at the corner wall.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my God! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Relena laughed. "I'm sorry everybody. It's just that, ha ha ha ha, these guys were so at the moment. You should have seen their faces. Ha ha ha ha. I couln't help it."  
  
"You mean..." They all said together looking at each other.  
  
"It's a joke, guys! Ha ha ha" Relena amused.  
  
"What? You mean you two didn't shag?" Duo raised his head.  
  
"Of course. I doubt that guy even had the training to do that." Trowa smiled.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Miss Relena. Misleading us like that." Quatre looked disappointed  
  
"The woman's words have gotten to us so easily." Wufei just shrugged  
  
"Oh I'm so relieved to hear that Relena." Noin breathe out with her hand on her chest  
  
"You mean that night he really didn't..." Zechs hold his sister on her shoulders.  
  
"He was a perfect gentleman, Millardo. I was just kidding about that." Relena smiled.  
  
"You're not pulling our legs now, are you little sister?" Zechs pleaded  
  
"No I'm not. I apologize to all you." Relena bowed.  
  
"There. Now that was cleared out, let's go down to the bar Zechs." Noin said dragging Zechs to the door  
  
"Yeah now the princess can go on with the story." Duo  
  
"You still want me to continue?" Relena asked  
  
"You might as well." Trowa said  
  
"Heero did say that we shouldn't leave you until he's back" Quatre sat down  
  
"Just no more jokes." Wufei sat as well with arms crossed.  
  
"I'm staying." Zechs pulled away and return to the others  
  
"Zechs!" Noin looked back  
  
"You should go with your date, Brother. I have enough bodyguards here to look over me thank you very much." Relena said pushing him from his back out of the door.  
  
"But I want to..."  
  
"I'll take it from here Relena. Sorry for barging in"  
  
"Forget about it. Oh and don't worry. I'll have Duo's transmitter turned on if you two still care for another eavesdropping." Relena see them off and closed the door.  
  
"Should I really leave my transmitter open, princess?" Duo is tossing his transmitter up and down.  
  
"Yes. Zechs have heard so much already. He's just being a brother. Its up to them if they still want to hear more. Besides, he would come here barging in again if he didn't clear out his misunderstandings about Heero. It's a great way of telling how Heero changed me while he's dating Noin." Relena suggested  
  
"It would be like listening to a drama program on the radio." Trowa said  
  
"Just go back there where we can see you and get on with it." Wufei commanded  
  
"Alright, Alright. Hmm... where was I, Oh yeah!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Relena's POV)  
  
I woke up that morning on my bed. I remember sitting besides Heero and then I've fallen asleep not because I'm tired of doing anything sweaty. He must have carried me there. I got up and dressed to look for him outside. I walked though those halls and saw him and Quatre talking. I just let them be and headed to the class. I thought of inviting them for lunch or dinner later.  
  
The next day, I was given an invitation by Dorothy to attend a meeting at the Romefeller Foundation. I thought about taking it and hesitated. Something was fishy about it. Why would the Foundation invite me? They couldn't have just accepted me like that. But since Noin wasn't there, nobody could correct my judgment. I accepted the invitation and I was driven away, alone, by Dorothy. I just had a bad feeling about what was the Foundation's up to but this would be an opportunity to talk to them directly, I thought. I just hoped that Heero would come if something goes wrong. But then, I remembered that I didn't saw Heero that morning.  
  
When we got there, I attended the meeting with the Romefeller Foundation officials. I delivered a speech on peace and I managed to put most of the officials to sleep. That was so rude. They invited me there and acted like they were bored, of all the nerve of some people, really. But Duke Dermaile then questioned me on the nature of the Sanc Kingdom - why was Zechs fighting though he was supposed to be an ambassador for peace on behalf of Sanc? Oh Great. What kind of trouble did my brother brought to me this time, I wondered. Well it seemed that news came from the Space Fortress Barge that there's a man who calls himself Millardo Peacecraft and saying that he's representing Sanc.  
  
I responded strongly, that Zechs was not part of the Sanc Kingdom and that his actions have nothing to do with them. Deep inside, I really didn't mean to shut him off like that saying that he has nothing to do with Sanc. I just remembered what He said to me when I met him after his duel with Heero at Antarctica, that his blood stained hand couldn't possibly handle the rule of Sanc and I should consider him dead. Well I just said that he has nothing got to do with it but I didn't said that he's dead, because he would always be a part of Sanc and always be my brother. I had it talking to those airheads, excused myself and took my leave.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Back at the Sanc Kingdom, I remembered Ms. Noin and myself were standing outside talking about Ms. Relena's whereabouts when someone drove up to us in a hurried haste. The person told us that he received an anonymous call that mobile dolls would attack Ms. Relena's car on her way back from the Romefeller meeting. They want to make it a faked accident. Ms. Noin and myself bolted towards the White Taurus suits. Heero's Gundam wasn't there at the hangar." Quatre added.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Pagan was driving me home when in the rear view mirror a mobile doll came behind us. It targeted the car and Pagan smashed on the brakes. We were about to crash so I grabbed hold of my seat and then we did. I opened my eyes and saw Pagan got hurt badly and fell unconscious. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. It seemed that the mobile dolls was still up there. I jumped out to see if I could get him out of the driver's seat. Before the mobile dolls can attack again, Quatre and Noin flew into the area and destroyed them. I just watched the destruction in front of my eyes.  
  
My gut feeling was right. I knew that something like this would happen. Those airheads lured me out there alone so they could get rid off me. And I didn't even mention my departure to anyone so no one knew where I was. I was lucky enough that Quatre and Noin found me before its too late. My motivation for my principles was slowly dimming. I was about to go into a mental breakdown when Quatre soothes me to keep my ideals.  
  
"But where was Heero?" that was the last thought that I remembered before I rested after the ordeal. When I woke up, I saw Quatre, Noin, and Pagan. I was happy to see them all there at bedside. I saw Pagan with a sling on his right arm and he said to me not to worry. Heero was still not present. I started to wonder if he left me again without telling me.  
  
That night, Heero came inside my room. I was just sitting covered beneath my bed covers when he saw me. He just stood there and stared at me. He looked worse than I did.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
"Would you care to sit down here beside me, Heero?" Relena invited  
  
"...." Heero gave a small nod and sat down where she said  
  
"Where were you earlier, may I ask?"  
  
"I discovered that OZ went to drop a massive assault of mobile dolls onto Luxembourg base and I took off to help the Treize faction. Then I..."  
  
"It's alright Heero. You don't have to explain to me everything." She cut him off "Are you alright?"  
  
"I feel quite fine now. Thank you Heero."  
  
(She didn't expect him to answer her question immediately but he said his reason with pride. It's not like he was just making an excuse. It's not like she is his mother or anything.)  
  
"Why did you go there?" His tone suddenly changed coldly  
  
"What?"  
  
"You went to Romefeller alone, why?"  
  
(She didn't like what's Heero getting at. Quatre, Noin and Pagan didn't even have this kinda tone to preach about her actions earlier. But she still feels that she should answer but couldn't look at his eyes and averted hers elsewhere. His small questions along with his monotone voice is much more frightening than a hysterical bombardment of sermons)  
  
"They sent an invitation for me to go there at their meeting." She lowered her eyes  
  
"What for?" he continued on with his monotone voice  
  
"So we could talk about things."  
  
"Knowing that you might get set-up for a trap?"  
  
"I had a feeling, yes"  
  
"And you still went?"  
  
"I tried my chances on talking to them directly."  
  
"Did they even listen?"  
  
"No... I don't think so."  
  
"Did you accomplished anything then?"  
  
"No... of course not.'  
  
(She wished he would stop on asking. He's making her feel even more foolish by rubbing it in on her face)  
  
"Relena..." his voice soften  
  
"Heero?" she finally looks at him  
  
"How could you be so bold yet so foolish?" He smirked  
  
"I don't know." She smiled a bit  
  
(Was that a compliment or an insult? Either way, she didn't care that much. They went silent for a few seconds... staring once again. The mild lamplight shines on their right sides especially on her face. Then she broke the quietness.)  
  
"You know what, Heero..." she paused  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Rumors have spread about you and me."  
  
"Rumors?"  
  
"It seems that somebody saw our little scene the other night."  
  
"It's nothing unjust."  
  
"Yeah I know but I wish that somebody would have just stayed quiet."  
  
"That could be arranged." He smiled slyly  
  
"Oh please no Heero." A small smile crept on her lips  
  
(It's funny how they converse like this with each other more often. Heero is not really the talker type so she figured taking leads is the best way for him to speak up. It's really not that easy to make him talk like that like she can... just as friends.)  
  
"Heero..." she paused while hugging her pink pillow  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Quatre came with Noin and saved me and Pagan from the suits' attack"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Did you instruct Quatre to look after me while you were gone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Figures. Thank you Heero."  
  
"Relena."  
  
"You know... I couldn't decide wisely if I should accept the invitation or not. Noin wasn't there to give me any advise. But I still want to decide for myself. I just want to know how to make the right one every once in a while" she buried her face on her pillow  
  
"Relena, listen..." he paused  
  
"Heero?" she lifts her head only letting her moist eyes to be shown  
  
"I was always been taught that one should act accordingly to one's emotions. If there is no one there to seek for aid, sometimes you should just look at things differently the way they are. You are the only one I know that promotes peace the way you do. If you should falter to stand now then who will stand for you?"  
  
(She took those with a nod of her own. She really liked him for being so wise. It gives her the finest feeling after hearing his motivational speech that is only reserved for her.)  
  
"I got to go. You should rest." He almost stood up  
  
"Heero, please don't go... at least not yet" she pleaded  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"I'm still a little shooked up about what happened." She hugged her pillow even more.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's just that... if Quatre and Noin didn't found out in time, I wouldn't even be here. Romefeller almost..." her eyes started to water. "They were almost this close on getting rid off me and I... sniff I was so scared that I... sniff and you weren't even there to..." she stopped right there and let it out.  
  
(It's not like he felt badly about what he's seeing. Still comforting her is the best thing to do so she could sleep better than let her weep her way to sleep.)  
  
"Listen... Relena."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
(He curved his right arm and pointed his finger to her)  
  
"No one could ever claim your life before me and only me. Remember that."  
  
"Yes... Thank you..."  
  
(In that moment, she could have sworn that it sounded more like a protection than another death threat while he wished that he could have said anything much nicer without her life always at stake. She released her grip on the pillow and took his hand in front of her and held it down over her covers. He didn't pull away or tensed. He just looked at her. He never knew how fragile she was, who always stood strongly to so many about her beliefs. She was nothing more than a mere girl deep inside. If he knew that he's the one who gives her strength, maybe he wouldn't be so cold around her and continue being her source to promote peace. But there was no mission like that to accept. She wouldn't ask him to do that. She knows he has his own fight to deal with. But still it's up to her to go on so no more meaningless bloodshed while he still thinks her principles are not suitable in their current state of war. They are just one of those people who think differently about an issue. They are plain opposite poles of a magnet, like opposite faces of a coin; but without the other it would loose it's being. With that in both of their minds, they did made an agreement on the previous night... that if she should drown herself in her own ideals... then he will come and kill her himself. They are each other's salvations. If he will be her sword to keep her safe from others then she will be his sheath to keep him safe from himself.)  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"It's impolite to point, you know?" she giggled while he just keeps on looking at her current state then wiped her tears with a few gentle sweep from his other hand.  
  
(Coming into her room to see her, answering her question truthfully, his uplifting words, the way he looked at her when he saw a couple of bruises... Yeah. They were enough. She guessed that he already apologized for not being there to save the only girl who fights on her own way to achieve peace... probably the only hope of the world and space. She was really glad he stopped by to see her. Because she didn't expect that she wouldn't see him for a while. But right at that moment, she relished their staring game before his coming leave... for last remaining battles)  
  
(End of backtrack)  
  
===============================================================  
  
Noin addressed me, telling me of an impending attack by Romefeller forces. After their plan failed to get rid off me, now they want to bring me down along with the Sanc Kingdom. I said that I wont take up arms for that would go against the Sanc Kingdom's principles. I know that I agreed on having those White Taurus suits but I just wont submit upon using them even if it is self-defense. Noin begged me to reconsider but my word was final.  
  
Noin went into the Sanc Kingdom's mobile suit hangar and talked to Heero. Heero still thought that my ideal wasn't practical with the current state of the war. He thought it's best for him to go alone and attack them head on, away from Sanc.  
  
I was so lost and pondered what to do then I talked to Dorothy. Dorothy told me to call to other nations for help. Dorothy opened a line of communication all throughout Earth and Space. I didn't know what came over me to even seek advice to the most war freak girl in the world about such a crucial time. The Sanc Kingdom's principle has influenced a lot of nations here on Earth and Space as well. And all of them did support me. Even if they would agree to help me drive off OZ from my keep, the fact that I made the decision to fight them and let the Sanc Kingdom to be the ground zero of the battle, that will be against to all of my ideals that I desperately pushing. Like Heero said, I will be facing hypocrisy.  
  
I stood my ground and breathe out. So instead of asking for help, I offered a complete surrender to OZ. I do not wish the Sanc Kingdom to be the source for any fighting. It was a very hard decision. But considering the outcome of the battle within my walls, I just hoped that every one in my nation respected my lack of options. It's not that I was being stubborn. I just wanted to be strong for my people even if it looked like I took the coward's way out. Dorothy praised my strength and offered to escort me to Romefeller.  
  
At the Romefeller Foundation Headquarters, I talked to Count Dermaile. Dermaile offered me the chance to join the Romefeller Foundation - making me its official representative for Earth and Space. The Idea was absurd. The funny irony is that a pacifist like me would represent the very source of military manipulation all over the world and space. So I strongly declined to the old man's offer but Dermaile told me to think it over and left.  
  
I sat there alone to think about the said preposition. I don't have any body to seek advice so it made things hard for me. I just wondered what Heero would say to me if I ask what to do. Perhaps he would say, look at things the other way around. So I did looked at it differently. Even if I represent Romefeller, that doesn't mean that I should give up on my principles. I could still continue promoting peace as Romefeller's front. My options were pretty bleak and I really didn't have any choice because I wasn't really going anywhere. If I wont remain standing then who would stand for me?  
  
The sunrise was beautiful that day on the horizon, stretching out the colors of yellow and orange over the skies and the ground. The sun does not shine constantly in one spot of the vast blue sky. It rises with beauty and sets with beauty. Even if it disappears out of sight, you will always know that it shall rise again tomorrow with the same glory it had today. So I made my decision. I told a messenger to instruct Dermaile that I agree to his proposition that I, Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom will be a representative for the Romefeller Foundation. When the messenger closed the door on his way out, I stared out of a window and the light of a new day shines on my face.  
  
Later that day, Dorothy helped me dress up and fixed my hair. She also helped me to make my speech as the new representative of the Romefeller foundation. That was the time to address all of the people of both earth and space my thoughts about the war. It was the time of my transition. I remember Dorothy said to me, "You sit here as a princess of a nation... and you will come out there as the Queen of the World."  
  
=============================================================== 


	8. Breaking The Ice

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Eight: Breaking the Ice  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Relena's POV)  
  
Since my proclamation as Queen of the World, I became a household name through out Earth and Space. I've captured a lot of the nations' attention on the abolishment of military force among each other. Since my intentions were to change the organization from within, the people were cleared of their minds about the why I became the chief representative of OZ. Inside the Romefeller Foundation, the other members challenged Dermaile. They say that now that I became more successful than him as a front, there was no need for Dermaile to remain in power. Dermaile said that it's not the right time for him to step down. But the other members decided to side on me and become good guys than Dermaile's dream of building an empire through world domination.  
  
With the senior members' turn coating him, the Organization of Zodiac was standing on a tightrope. Dermaile strongly opposed their decision but the other executives are more pensive. Dermaile consulted with Dorothy on what he should do. Dorothy told him to go to space, that he can't do anything and can't win against me by arguing on Earth and he agreed.  
  
The next day, I stood before the Romefeller Foundation executives to deliver my speech on changing Romefeller's vision. As I look around the people who are listening as I speak I saw him up above, on a balcony, Heero stood, his pistol in hand pointing at me, and preparing to assassinate me on the spot. Heero didn't know why I became the foundation's representative and must have misinterpreted my decision. He must have judged that this was the time we agreed. But I didn't do anything else but to continue. If he must shoot me then fine but as long as he hear me as well. When I finished my speech, I met with such approval to everyone that Heero decided not to shoot me and ran off.  
  
It didn't take long and the rebels White Fang proclaimed war against Earth, by using the Space Fortress Libra and my brother stood they're as their leader. Inside the Romefeller Foundation, the executives were discussing what to do. They were distraught that the only surviving Peacecrafts were at war against each other. It's not like I am actually agreed on anything. I have nothing to do with violence and besides; I don't want to fight my brother. Suddenly, Treize walked into the room with some soldiers. He stated his intention to lead the final battle. Later on in the day, Treize confronted me and told me that I'm from my duty and Treize became the new representative for the Foundation.  
  
So much for my proposal for disarmaments so I figured I tried my luck on the other side and talk sense out of Millardo. I flew off into space and headed for Libra.  
  
When I landed on Libra, I went straight to talk to my brother aboard. Milliardo just said that he loves me and wished for me never to change but still stubborn enough follow my plead on stopping the war. Then he told Dorothy, who to my surprise was also on board, to take me to the officers' quarters and shut me there while the signs of the final battle were flashing outside my window.  
  
Dorothy took me outside of the room and showed me around. Dorothy took me to a chamber where the Mercurius and Vayeate are stationed. She told me that the two mobile suits were going to become mobile dolls that will input off of the data gathered from Heero and Trowa. But I was confident that Heero and you guys would still win. When Dorothy left me there so came Hilde behind me, whispering to me that she knows a certain Gundam pilot.  
  
Hilde infiltrated the Space Fortress and took a good heap of information about Libra so she could relay it to the Peacemilion where you guys where stationed at that time. But before she could go, I introduced myself to her hoping that she would also relay the information that she met me at Libra. Minutes later, I heard that an unauthorized mobile suit launched out of Libra and Mercurius and Vayeate were sent to destroy it. Then I knew that it must be Hilde. Luckily, Duo came as her saving knight in shinning armor.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Duo: When Hilde came inside Peacemilion at that time, she said that princess here was on board Libra. I told Heero about that and returned my attention to Hilde. The next thing we knew, he disappeared.  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
(Inside a room, there are Trowa who is leaning on the wall reading a book, Quatre who is on the table sipping a drink and Wufei who is standing on the other wall exercising his arms with a bending coiled bar and Duo just floats in.)  
  
"Man, where in the world has Heero gone?" Duo said guiding his way to his comrades  
  
"Out on the Virgo Carrier we've recovered. You know where he's headed." Trowa said browsing his book.  
  
"But how come did he left Wing Zero behind? What, he's gonna have a fist fight with Zechs?" Duo asked while scratching his head "Knowing him he'll fight whatever way he can." Wufei said still bending that coiled bar  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that it's not the only reason he went out." Quatre said putting down his drink on the table.  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean he went over there to save that girl?" Duo asked grabbing the bench where Quatre's sitting  
  
"Yeah!" Quatre turned his head to Duo and smiled  
  
"In that case, I was giving him too much credit. I have him figured as the most sane guy among the lot of us." Wufei commented  
  
"Well, I'll tell you it's just to show you how powerful that girl is to be able to influence a guy like Heero." Trowa said flipping a page on his book  
  
"Hmp!" Wufei shrugged  
  
"Wufei, if Heero does bring Relena back at least welcome her here. Its so easy to hurt a woman's feelings." Trowa said laying down his book and looked at Wufei who is still going on with his exercise.  
  
"Eh he he." Quatre chuckled and turned his gaze to Duo who sat beside him  
  
"Hey Quatre, if were going after him shoulnt we get going?" Duo asked  
  
"This isn't a time to be decreasing Peacemilion's defense. Besides, let's leave the two of them alone." Quatre complied  
  
(End of Backtrack)  
  
===============================================================  
  
It seemed that there was an intruder that got passed Libra's defense. I was there in my room glazing the serenity of the stars while the alarm was sounding off. Then a person just unlocked my portal and walked in. I turned around to see who it was and recognized the person who looked like one of the White Fang soldiers with a gun on hand.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
"I have nothing to say to anyone except my brother. I wish you could just leave me alone." She politely requested looking at her window.  
  
"I can't do that." The person said in a monotone voice, familiar enough to be recognized by her causing her to turn around  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Noin and the others are feeling uneasy with you still here."  
  
"I... I never would have expected you to come for me Heero."  
  
"Come on." He ordered turning his back away from her  
  
"Huh? Wait I still need to talk to ..."  
  
"You mean Zechs? Do whatever you want to. I've got to see him to." He cut her off and stepped outside. She followed him and closed the door.  
  
"Heero I..."  
  
"You said you weren't expecting me?" he cut her off again  
  
"That's because I didn't thought you would come here so soon. Did Hilde give you my message?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She's injured but I think she's fine right now at Peacemilion."  
  
"I see... The alarm sounded off because there's an intruder. It wasn't a Gundam so how did you got in here?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No. Not really. You came here to talk to my brother?"  
  
"Uhm."  
  
(He took off with his lead and she followed him right away. But before they could go any further away from the room, she jumped forward and let the force of it float her closer to him. She extended her arms and slid under his arms to capture him in a gentle embrace. He stopped right there when her arms enveloped his mid portion. She felt his whole body tensed when she placed her face to the contours of his back.)  
  
"Relena, what are you doing?" he said coldly  
  
"Hugging you." She said  
  
"I know that. Why?"  
  
"I want to show you how glad I am of you being here."  
  
"You could have just said it."  
  
"I know. This is how I appreciate you for coming here"  
  
"You appreciate me?"  
  
"Yeah... for coming to see me first."  
  
(She kept her hold of him and he didn't make any objections. She really is happy to see him there. Even though her brother is within the fortress' walls, she still felt alone. It's just so good to see such a friendly face... even if it is his. The face she hoped to see.)  
  
"Relena... let's go before any body sees us."  
  
"Embarrassed, Heero?"  
  
"No. I just don't want to get caught. There are soldiers coming closing in at us."  
  
"Oh... sorry"  
  
(They made it inside a computer room. He sat on he on the controls and started typing to locate Zech's whereabouts while she stands beside him.)  
  
'Heero what are you doing?"  
  
"The girl named Hilde brought us this data about the Libra and it's really coming in handy." He said looking at the monitor showing pictures of the Libra's interior design  
  
"Are you looking for my brother?"  
  
"There are only a few places where he could be."  
  
"Hmn... Heero I must admit. You really are quite amazing." She said after sitting at the panel  
  
"Look who's talking." he said continuing his search  
  
"No Heero. That's not true. You've given me both hope and strength to live. I'm sure that you make the others feel just the same."  
  
(He stopped and looked at her)  
  
"Don't make me repeat it." He said standing up then turned his back. "I am nothing compared to you."  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Come on. I just found Zechs."  
  
(End of Backtrack)  
  
===============================================================  
  
We came across a dark room and when the lights turned on we saw and confronted Milliardo. I tried to say something but my brother didn't even paid much attention to me. Milliardo stated that he wont change his mind battling the Earth Sphere and then offered Heero a chance to fight alongside him for the colonies. Heero declined and then left. I was left with him and he just said to me that he wished that I should make out of the battle alive. Then we found he was actually a holographic image.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
(They were hiding within Libra's chambers while the alarm still sounding off. Heero is sitting down with his arms folded while he keeps watch at Relena.)  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I'm going to stay here until this battle settle"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It'd be hard for Treize to destroy Libra right now so when the time comes I'll do it myself."  
  
"But I still think we have to stop this battle. Dictators are the only ones who sacrifice lives in order to achieve peace."  
  
"But Zechs and Treize are ready to sacrifice their own lives. That's why I have no intention in stopping them."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"You stay right here with me."  
  
"Huh? You're going to look after me, Heero?"  
  
"I just don't wanna feel like I owe Zechs something when we end up fighting."  
  
"Hmm..." she sits a few inches beside him. "If this battleship really does go down there wouldn't be reason left for you to fight my brother."  
  
"I will if I must. It couldn't be helped."  
  
"How did it all come down to this, Heero?"  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"This war has done so much damage all ready to everyone... to my brother... to you... and to me. I've always blamed this meaningless war and how it changed us all. But, on the same time... I couldn't help but to think how it changed me... and also... if it weren't for this war, I would have never found my brother and... I would have never met you, Heero. Thanks to this war... you two, the most significant men of my life are always ending up going head to head with each other."  
  
"It's inevitable, Relena. Try to understand."  
  
"I know that. You know Heero; I wish that you two could have been good friends. You two are so alike."  
  
"Me and Zechs are alike? How?"  
  
"You're both pretty..."  
  
"Pretty?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty Stubborn. And also... in your own ways, try to look after me."  
  
"Zechs did allow you to come inside Libra. If he wants you to be safer why not here with him, right?"  
  
"It's not only that. Remember the time when OZ's attacked my birthday party at Saint Gabriel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Noin told me that it was my brother who requested Treize to issue the withdrawal of Lady Une's troops and canceled the order to eliminate me."  
  
"I see. Zechs did tried to be a brother. There were a lot who wanted you dead after all."  
  
"Like you didn't, Heero." She chuckled.  
  
"I still do so don't push it."  
  
(Silence...)  
  
"I'm really getting tired of everything." She closed her yes. "From the moment I claimed my position as the Princess of Sanc Kingdom, I did nothing but to spread my father's principles. Then OZ tried to kill me and made me surrender my country. They also drove me in to a corner and made me their chief representative and ascended into becoming the Queen of the world. I thought that if I could changed the foundation from the inside better and quiker, perhaps things would have turned out differently, you know."  
  
"You did what you had to do, Relena. It takes a lot of strength and courage for a girl like yourself to do all pf that reponsibility."  
  
"I did it all by thinking what you could have done. By thinking of you, it helped me to get through and made my path not so bleak."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"But no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try... I couldn't win on my own... because there are things, especially people who will always make things difficult."  
  
"No one can make you feel inferior with out your consent, Relena. You're strong. Stronger than me." he assured  
  
"No... I can never be like you. As much as I wanted to be, Heero, I just don't want you to be like them. I thought if I acted to be strong in front of you, you wouldn't look away from me."  
  
"And why do you think is that so?"  
  
"Because you cant stand the weak. Now that I became what I am now, I also became closer to you than I've could have ever imagined."  
  
"You're just feeling lonely. That's natural. You could have chosen anybody than me."  
  
"Perhaps you're right. But I just want to have someone... who thinks that I am more than I think I am."  
  
"For what it's worth, I don't see you like that, Relena."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Because to me...  
  
(He raised himself from his spot and stood in front of her. She watched the guy who is now looking at her with such soft eyes and he gently extends his hand towards her.)  
  
"I know... that you are more than you think you're worth."  
  
"Oh Heero..."  
  
"I will protect you, Relena."  
  
(This wasn't the same guy who vowed to kill her. This is the same guy now who swore to protect her. It seems that she has also made her way to him. If the war didn't occurred, he wouldn't have met this girl at the beach then soon alter his whole being. His not pointing a weapon at her but a limb extended to lend her a helping hand to the most incredible girl he has ever met... the same girl who is such a miracle worker to the people of Earth and Space... the same girl who has made her greatest miracle yet... she has changed him. Coming with that realization, still he won't admit it to himself or to her, maybe not now. She looked at his eyes and saw his sincerity. Even if he doesn't really notice it, it's their little talks that give her the most strength. She didn't mean to sound whinny earlier but she needed someone there, just to hear her out. But no matter how alone they are, they managed to find great friends and comrades that surround them, not to mention, they found each other. Needless to say, who could tell that the war has changed everybody for the better? She gladly accepted his promise and placed her hand ever so gently to his and he helped herself to rise.)  
  
"Thank you, Heero. I just need to get that out of my system. I feel so much better now. Ha ha ha." She giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just glad about those words of yours. I wonder when did you get so soft about me."  
  
"I don't know. I ask myself that and I can't answer it."  
  
"Does it matter now, Heero?"  
  
"No, it doesn't... for now. Let's get moving. And Relena..."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Just stay by my side where I can see you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
(End of backtrack)  
  
===============================================================  
  
As Treize and Zechs made their move to counteract each other, we tried to escape Libra. Libra then changed its course and went straight to M.O.2 and Earth. We were looking for our way out when Heero stopped.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
"Get down now and cover up your head." He ordered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Peacemilion is plowing into us."  
  
(Before she could comply, the biggest collision in space occurred with Peacemilion crashing into Libra in order to destroy its main cannon. He covered and shielded her from the falling debris. After the collision, he removed a big piece of metal away and looked for the cost if its clear. She opened her eyes and looked at his protector.) "Hey, thank you Heero."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Thank you for protecting me. Huh?" she noticed a bleeding wound on his right arm. "Heero, you're hurt!"  
  
"It's not serious." He said looking at it like it's nothing  
  
"But it's bleeding."  
  
"Now Zechs wont have his victory." He changed the subject  
  
"What do you mean by that, Heero?"  
  
"Forget it. I'm gonna need Zero."  
  
"Wait Heero."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Here..." she took out a pink handkerchief and tried to wrap it around his wound  
  
"I said it's nothing serious." He quickly jerked his arm away before the fabric could touch his skin  
  
"Heero would you stop that. Sometimes you just accept it when good people wants to do nice simple gestures like this for you. Now don't move and let me cover that up." She yelled at him  
  
(To her, she sounded like a caring mother. To him, she looked so hot right now ordering him like that. She just glared at him and he glared at her as well. She's just trying to be nice after all. To his surrender, he just looked away and grumped. She smiled and wrapped the cloth around his wound after wiping off the blood first. They made their way on Libra and found themselves inside the Changing Room for space suits. He let her suited up first. Then he slowly suits up because his wound does hurt a little with her pink handkerchief still intact around it.)  
  
"Once were on Peacemilion, follow Howard's instructions and get your butt out of here."  
  
"I want to talk to my brother just one more time."  
  
"It won't help. Zech's decision is final." He grabbed his helmet and trails off then she followed after closing one of the lockers  
  
"Besides..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you not had enough talk for today?"  
  
"Are you calling me a nag?" she grabbed his arm  
  
"No, but yours sounds better." He smirked  
  
(They arrived at Peacemilion's mobile suit hangar and he floated to Wing Zero. Before he could open the hatch, he took his time and looked down below to see her, looking at him. He opened his hatch and stepped inside. She didn't want him to just leave her there while he prepares for battle. With one fierce stomped on the ground, she propelled upward and floated closer to Zero's hatch. She finds him getting ready for dispatch.)  
  
"I though you said I should stay close to you where you can see me?"  
  
"Relena, go to the others now."  
  
"Please, take me with you."  
  
"You will be safer with Howard. Zech's now wants Libra and Peacemilion to plunge on Earth that will cause catastrophic damage. I gave him instructions to wait for you so all of you can evacuate to M.O.2."  
  
"I wont be a burden to you so please I..."  
  
"This is not about you being a burden to me, Relena. I need you to be alive. Go on. The others are waiting for me."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Heero, tell me why it's necessary for you to go too?"  
  
"Huh? He smiled at her. "Hmn..."  
  
"Libra is going down. There isn't any reason left to keep on fighting. My brother, Millardo Peacecraft and the White fang have been defeated."  
  
"I'll make you a bet. Zechs doesn't think that his lost. What's more... I doubt him or Treize are ever going to allow this battle to end." He said still smiling at her  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why I gotta go and fight them."  
  
"Oh... do you really think if you go that the war is going to come to an end?"  
  
(Then the unexpected happened. He raised himself from his seat, leaned closer to her, extended his arm to hold the back of her helmet and pulled it right in front of his. If it weren't for the headgears' they would likely be face to face right now. He looked at her ever so gently with eyes no longer carrying a dreadful look but eyes of compassion for the girl in front of him ever so closely. Prussian blue and Emerald blue has never been set glazed on each other for least four inches away.)  
  
"I'll defeat Zechs then I'll go get Treize. Then the war will be over. Afterward, if you make it out of here, there will finally be peace." He voice sounding so gentle. "This is the only thing I can do for you."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"I promise that I would protect you. But in order to protect you and the Earth Sphere, Relena; I have no choice but to fight."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Please let me fight." He inched away and actually asked her for permission  
  
"No... No way! Heero, you're planning to die aren't you?"  
  
(Deep inside, even if he asks permission and she refuses, he wouldn't listen. She can't stop him before and it wont change now. Before she could argue some more, her helmet closed off and covered her face.)  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"Believe in me." he said it kindly then pushed her gently and let her float away from Zero while he closed the hatch and took one last look at her.  
  
(She continued to float until she stopped by grabbing the railing and looked back to see Wing Zero take off.)  
  
"I believe in you... yes I do."  
  
(Inside his Gundam, his eyes diverted at her direction and looked at his right arm where her handkerchief is still wrapped on.)  
  
"Good bye Relena."  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
(End of Backtrack)  
  
===============================================================  
  
(At the Bar of the Hotel, Zechs and Noin are were on a private table. The transmitter is on and they still keep listening to Relena's tale. I seems that every time he hears her speak about her and Heero's last moments back then, he takes a shot of his hard beverage. He already had three bottles already. Noin is just astounded that all of that booze hasn't affects his system. But she is not worried about his current behavior. He was just being a brother. She is worried that the booze might kick in when they are ready to go back home.)  
  
"Zechs, would you please stop drowning yourself. You haven't even eaten a single morsel of your food ever since it got here."  
  
"I told you I lost my appetite." He sips another one  
  
"Are you still upset about him and everything?" she said spinning her folk on her pasta. "Although I must admit. She must really have strong feelings for him to even remember all of this by heart all the way from the past. And based on what I'm hearing, Heero does have a soft spot for Relena."  
  
"Honestly, why did she have to talk all about this things now."  
  
"If it bothers you so much then we should stop listening then." She tried to reach for the transmitter but Zechs hand holds hers halfway  
  
"No... I want to know more." He said softly  
  
"What's the matter Zechs?" she laid her hand and entwined her fingers to the hand that covered them a while ago. "Are you feeling jealous?" she said with concern  
  
"No... it's just that... I never really knew she felt that way back then. How she felt so lonely and lost after I gave her the responsibility of the Sanc's rule and went through all of OZ's underhanded tricks. When I was away, all I could do is just watch her from every monitor that I came across, admiring how great of a Peacecraft she has become. But with all of the confusion of those times, I was so blinded and didn't realize, that she didn't need my admiration... she needed a brother." He said depressingly.  
  
"We had our own ways back then. It wasn't really our wishes to turn out like that." She tighten her grip  
  
"I know that. But now, after hearing all of this, it was he after all that took the time to actually listen to her. Of all people that time it was always been him. Hell, he was good at it too in his own way. She told him every thing and he was able to understand those things that I even failed to try finding out. I wish it was me... to able to hold her head on my shoulder and say it's all right." He said closing his eyes trying to avoid Noin's look.  
  
"Oh Zechs..." her eyes watered  
  
"I even made a hologram image of me to see them both back then. Could you believe that? I did that instead of seeing her in person and I actually kept on disregarding her worries." He tried desperately to keep it together. "It could have been me, Noin. I really wish now that it could have been me but it's not." He stopped for a couple of seconds. "Afetr all of what she'd been through I.... I'm still proud of her being so strong."  
  
"It's not too late to change. You could be the man you wanted to be. Don't push your self in to the gutter like this."  
  
"Your right." He took another shot straight. "I remembered that time when we fought inside Libra's falling block. We charged at each other and he managed to cut off Epyon's arm. I asked him why he didn't kill me and he said that he doesn't want Relena to be sad." He filled his glass. "I got to admit, he did made a great decision to protect her and pushed her away from Wing Zero. She can be very stubborn like me. "  
  
"Yeah. You're both are. But you did your share of protecting her. She was able to realize it after all."  
  
'Thank you Noin."  
  
"It's okay, Zechs. You know aside of being proud of her strength, stubborn and trying to protecting her, Relena forgot one more thing that you and Heero share."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"That when it comes to your women, both of you can be so pretty..."  
  
"Pretty?" he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Pretty spineless." She giggled.  
  
"Hmn. I remembered that." He smiled  
  
"You better. You and Epyon almost killed me back there." she shrugged.  
  
"I almost did, didn't I?" he joked while caressing her hand  
  
'That's not funny, Peacecraft." She took her hand away.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Then Heero fought my brother and fortunately they are still here and lived it, Peacemilion was able to change Libra's course to earth and as far as Libra's falling block was concerned, Heero blasted the darn thing out of the earth's atmosphere after the Colonies stated their withdrawal of the White Fang. The year was After Colony 195. On the eve of Christmas day, the formation of the new Earth Sphere United Nation was passed at the conference between Earth and the Colonies.  
  
After the war has ended, every body has taken each of their own paths. How about Heero and me? Well, I renounce my title being the New Vice Foreign Minister Darlian while that guy didn't even bother to let me know his existence.  
  
And then, it was my birthday once again. I was at a colony that time on my way back to Earth. Then one of the Colonies officials ran after me and said that they were planning to have my birthday there. I was flattered but I wanted to get back because I needed the ESUN delegates to review my Terra- formation project right away.  
  
I was walking to my seat inside my shuttle when this guy from the launching dock accidentally bumped in to me. Well if you're walking into a narrow path with your head looking down with your eyes covered with a cap, you're bound to run in with somebody if you ask me. He did apologized though and I said it was all right. When I reached my seat, I saw a brown teddy bear with black button eyes and nose wearing a red ribbon on it's neck sitting there with a card sticking out of it's arm. I took the card out, opened it and read the words, "Happy Birthday" and signed with just an "H". I looked at the window and I tried to find the guy who I suspect it was. Then I saw the guy who bumped in to me holding his cap on his hand. I knew at that moment that it was him, and yelled his name. He stopped and turned his head around and looked at me. It was him and I was right. Just for kicks, I showed him the card and tore it in half and I said to him, "Next time hand it to me in person." After that stunt, he just smiled at me for a second and trailed off away from me once again.  
  
=============================================================== 


	9. Our First

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Nine: Our First  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
"And that's what happened at Libra's downfall."  
  
Relena stretched out her hand forward. She stood from her seat and looked at the four guys. She raised her arm and checked her watch for the current time. It's already an hour past midnight and Heero left around nine or so. She guessed that she was babbling for at least four hours straight. She was amazed at these four guys' resistance for sleep. They all still look lively, chatting at each other about the things she has said earlier. They all acted like children who crave answers about the facts of life.  
  
Deep in side, she felt glad that she was able to share something so important to these guys and keep their enthusiasm about the matter after hours of monologue. She thought about what Quatre said about telling her tale to the girls. She did take sometime to reconsider about telling them all of that stuff. Girls get too excited about hearing romantic riff raffs especially about the controversy going around them two. She would have been bombarded with interruptions, squeals, and inappropriate questions that would have been embarrassing for her to even continue her story halfway.  
  
She did made the great decision to tell the guys just to kill the time. They were all silent, attentive and didn't let their curiosity get the best of them. This is what she is expecting from the ex Gundam Pilots. They follow certain conditions but still manage to maintain their cool. It's true that her story is not exactly "for the guys only" stuff, but all of the fuss about her and him has become the most controversial of all out of the consequences of the A.C. 195 war.  
  
There are still so many to tell and she feels like she could go all day doing this as long as they are willing to listen. Sleep is beyond her anymore. Even sweet little Quatre hasn't even yawned once after all this time and she thought that he would be the first one to submit to slumber. Trowa and Wufei are both well behaved as well saying absolutely nothing yet it seems that they are not getting bored hearing all of that. Duo just keeps on grinning like an idiot. Maybe he should have just guarded the door from the outside, she thought. She is also starting to feel that she is being unfair to Heero. He had managed to evade all matters involving the both of us out of others' ears up until now. But she could trust these guys for keeping the details from themselves otherwise avoid getting things out of hand if the information leaked out to the media and public. Gundam Pilots are also well known for their confidentiality for classified information.  
  
"We all fought our butts out to win that war and only Heero had the time to enjoy a girl's company before he could go and help us. HE'S SO LUCKY!" Duo yelled. "I must admit it is quite envious, don't you think?" Trowa said. "Well it does make you think how Heero became what he is now. Ms. Relena's tale did clarify some of my doubts about Heero's personality." Quatre commented. "Although it is not that unthinkable for him to evolve from what he was and it was possible thanks for this woman's constant pursuit of exploring his demeanor." Wufei added. "Thank you Wufei... I think." Relena bends her head.  
  
"It's just amazing that an anti-social guy like Heero could show various acts of compassion once you got to understand him better." Trowa said after sipping his cup of coffee. "Wait a minute, princess. Of all those things that you two have been through, didn't either of you thought of raising the bar a notch?" Duo pointed his forefinger upward. "What are you talking about now?" Wufei looked at him. "He means taking their relationship into a higher level." Quatre answered. "Most of their moments were just least ninety five percent staring." Trowa sipped his cup. "Hmn... Well I didn't hear much physical contact between the two of them." Wufei said. "Well that is because we really didn't exactly have a relationship to brag about. We still kept things platonic, to my misery of course." She placed her hands on her waist.  
  
"We are fortunate, guys. Ms. Relena has enshrouded us with such memories that we might never hear from Heero. He wont admit to anything about this." Quatre said. "But we all still met after that war, didn't we? You and Heero were together back then." Trowa wondered. "There was that time when the remaining remnants of White Fang tried to get our Gundams." Wufei commented. "Yeah. That was the time when they tried to kill me by that explosion they perpetrated." Quatre said polishing an apple on his sleeve. "You mean before that Marimeia take over? Oh yeah I remembered that. Tell us about that Princess." Duo said heartily opening another bag of chips.  
  
Kzzzz Duo, it's me. Do you copy? Over Kzzzz  
  
Duo almost choked being startled by his own transmitter. He took the transmitter and pushed the button. The others just looked and listened for Duo's response. They all know who it was. Relena took a few seconds to realize who is at the other end.  
  
"Duo here. I hear ya loud and clear, He-man. Over"  
  
Duo signaled that it was Heero. Relena thrilled with joy while the others stood up and walked off. Trowa went back to check the outside from the windows, Quatre went to check Relena's room while Wufei went to check the outside of the room. Relena just giggled at their rush because they were suppose to check those designated places every 15 minutes until Heero comes back. They were so caught up listening to her they forgot their other duties.  
  
Kzzzz I want status report for the past four hours. Over Kzzzz  
  
"02 made sure princess is safe and sound. Over" Duo gave her a "peace" sign then handed the transmitter to Trowa  
"03 here. No suspicious activity going from outside of the balcony and windows. Over" Trowa complied then handed it next to Quatre who came back inside with Wufei  
  
"04 here. Nothing unusual from Ms. Relena's suite. Over" Quatre conformed then relayed the transmitter to Wufei  
  
"05 here. The hallway is cleared and secured." Quatre said then tossed it back to Duo  
  
She admired them for being so formal to each other yet they look like brothers who are playing walky-talky. Duo caught it and then handed it to her. She hesitated at first because she doesn't know what to say but since Heero has been gone for hours with out a word up until now, it didn't took her long to conjure up something to know what is going on.  
  
"Heero..." she quelled  
  
Kzzzz Relena... Kzzzz he answered  
  
"Do you ever wonder why they keep on saying their names like that?" Duo murmured to the three who just raised their shoulders simultaneously as a response.  
  
"Did you catch the assassin? What is taking you so long? Are you hurt? Where are you? When are you coming back? Over" she bolted him with questions  
  
"Somebody seems worried." Wufei joked while they just chuckled.  
  
Kzzzz The assassin finally managed to shake all of us off after taking us in a wild goose chase. We are all fine and we're on our way back there. I'll talk about the rest later. Don't worry. Kzzzz  
  
"Oh I'm just glad you're fine. Over" she relieved  
  
Kzzzz What are you doing still up? Didn't I tell you to rest? They're not bothering you, are they? Kzzzz  
  
"That guy is unbelievable." Trowa murmured and they just nodded  
  
"No it's not like that Heero. They are doing their job properly. I just couldn't sleep. I got a little bored waiting so here we are staying up talking. Well me doing most of it. Over" She answered  
  
Kzzzz That's fine. You have no other things coming up much later anyway. I'll be arriving pretty soon. Kzzzz  
  
"Don't you wanna know what I've been saying to these guys? Over."  
Kzzzz Must I? Kzzzz  
  
"It's about the things that happened between us from the pasts. I hope you don't mind. Over" She said joyfully and looked at the four guys.  
  
They didn't think that she would actually say that to him and asked him if he doesn't mind. It's like asking your parents if it's okay to host a big wild party that involves lots of booze, loud music and out of control people. But she was the one who initiated to talk. They did try to make her think it over. All they did was to listen. It's not like they would dishonor such confidential matters... well maybe Duo would. Heero stopped talking. It seems that he quickly realized what she meant by "the things that happened between them from the past". He should know all of that. He is not that old yet to forget such memories of him and her. Even though they could predict a storm is coming, the smiles on their faces couldn't be wiped off from their faces. They even got more interested because of Heero's sudden silence. They all look at Relena with mixed expressions. She is so brave that she is so dead.  
  
Kzzzz Is that so Kzzzz finally he responded  
  
"Yup. And don't worry. I'm not punishing you for keeping the assassination plan hidden away from me. Now they want to hear about that incident before the Marimeia Takeover. Over." She smiled slyly  
  
Kzzzz Relena... Kzzzz  
  
"Yes Heero? Over"  
  
Kzzzz When I come back over there... I want you to stop Kzzzz he said with a tone very familiar to the four.  
  
His voice was a bit riled up because of the transmitter but his tone was loud and clear and they all alerted after hearing it. To those who knows and actually have gotten to work with Heero, that was his "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF, PREPARE TO DIE" tone. Looks like the Heero will be doing the work for the assassins after all. And she is still calm and smiling. Heero maybe has gotten soft on her but he is never that way too lenient. But still they want to get more information while the getting is still good.  
  
"Roger that, 01. I'll see you later. Over" she mockly agreed  
  
Kzzzz And Relena Kzzzz he followed  
  
"Yes 01? Over"  
  
Kzzzz You should have refrained from saying "Over" a while ago when I started to talk casually. Kzzzz  
When the transmission ended, she tossed it back to Duo. The guys just kept on snickering. She realized that through out their conversation, she was the only one who kept on saying "Over" at every last sentences of hers. She sounded like an idiot by pointing out something that was so obvious.  
  
"I... I knew that... smart ass." She shrugged.  
  
"Well you heard him Ms. Relena. If he arrives you should stop." Quatre reminded her. "And we should start cleaning up Heero's room guys or else we may get smited as well for littering." He kneeled down picking up the empty bags of chips and soda cans. Trowa and Wufei didn't complain and helped tidying up the place. "Well I guess the party is over. And we still haven't get to hear what came after next." Duo sighed in disappointment carrying the seats.  
  
"What are you doing guys?" She said looking at them. "Didn't you notice that we still got time? Didn't you hear him?"  
  
"He said that when he gets back here he wants you to stop." Wufei stood straight.  
  
"Hey oh yeah! He did, didn't he?' Duo dropped the seats.  
  
"Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense. If he did realized what was Ms. Relena is talking about, he would have just told her to stop, period. Why would he say that she should stop when he arrives?" Quatre mused trash in hand  
  
"If he is so stuck up about keeping all of these hidden, he wouldn't have given her time to keep on talking." Trowa added  
  
"You mean he wants her to keep on with the story while she still can? It will sound like; go tell everything you can because it will be your last." Wufei commented  
  
"He did use THE tone, princess. I say we better quit when you still have a head. We can continue next time." Duo reconsidered and took back the seats.  
  
"Come on Duo, that doesn't sound like you. Are you telling me that you would miss such an opportunity to know more?" she said with a sly grin  
  
"It's not that he doesn't want to listen anymore. We think that it is best for now to stop and for you to rest before he catches you still up. If you're lucky he might reconsider on not hurting you because we don't think that he doesn't like killing girls on their sleep." The blond boy explained.  
  
"Well I'll tell you this. He's threats don't scare me that much anymore. Don't worry guys. I'll handle 01." She reassured them. "Now get back to your places and finish this. I really don't like it when I leave things hanging." She sat down again to her seat while they just looked at each other and just conformed to her. "Alright. Despite of the fact that we are ignoring Heero's compassion of giving the princess a fair warning; so what things got down before the Marimeia Takeover?" Duo sat down again while the others got back at their positions.  
  
"Before Marimeia, huh?" she suddenly mellowed down  
  
She twitched after hearing those words. Now she is beginning to feel hesitant to tell them. It's true that they all did met before the Marimeia Takeover. Even though the Gundam pilots were all there in full force along with her, she and Heero did had their time together. How could she forget the most blissful moment that Heero and Relena shared after so many confusions that occurred during that time line? "Should I tell them about that incident?" she thought herself.  
  
The very same incident that lifted her doubts about his feelings for her... the very same incident that gave her even more faith and hope about the bond that they have... the very same incident that fortified his promise to protect her... the very same incident that laid the furnishing to the very foundations of their relationship... the very same incident that ended into their very first kiss.  
  
=============================================================== 


	10. Recall

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Ten: Visions of the Blind Target: RECALL  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
When I come back there... I want you to stop.  
  
I've driven my car cautiously trying not to violate any more traffic laws. It is such a bad night for me. First the assassin gave me one of the wildest chases I've ever had and managed to loose me. Since I cant get him now I decided to go to the scene of the crime.  
  
He was staking out at the rooftop of a building a few meters away from Relena's balcony. The guy has a back up plan after all. If failure should occur, getting caught is absolutely not an action.  
  
If I were him, I would make my escape clean and quick enough so I could be miles away before anybody could realize where to find me. Judging his position from the target, the height of the building his at, his escape route and his average distance from his pursuers; he had at least five minute start to drive away from the building.  
  
But that enough is virtually impossible considering that the building is twenty stories high. There are three elevators operational, a flight of stairs going to each floor and emergency exits that all leads to the stairs at the back.  
  
He wouldn't have used the elevator because that would lessen his escape time. He wouldn't have used the stairs because rushing down with a weapon would gain unnecessary attention and he couldn't have used the emergency exit because it would still take him time to pass those steps from the top.  
  
There was nothing unusual up here. The assassin made sure not to leave any clues or any signs of escape. Considering the said escape options, he wouldn't risk his chances of using any of it if he is a professional. Since there was no report of any signs of any aerial manipulation so all I could think of is, he jumped off from here...  
  
Hmn.  
  
It was reported to me that a suspicious vehicle was moving away in such a hurry from within the area. He has a plate less mini-compo as a get-away car and made its way to those narrow roads, alleys and in between moving vehicles. Chasing the darn thing sure did put every driving skill to the test. Judging all of its performance with speed, resistance and handling, I could have sworn it's one hell of a driver.  
  
...Too good enough to be a Gundam pilot  
  
When we were able to make it stop at the unfinished bridge, I charged out of my car to confront the rat. I was pretty riled up. I was all "You pissed me off now prepare to die!" Well basically I'm not on a happy mood. I just want to torture this guy for giving me all of this trouble. I almost ran over innocent pedestrians because of this guy.  
  
I know I promised her not kill anymore but what she doesn't know cant hurt her now, can it?  
  
To my surprise, it was hallow inside and I mean nothing but the motor and the steering wheel. The car was remote controlled. No wonder it's fast. The car was custom built just for that setting. It's nothing but a shell. Its job was just to distract us and it seemed that it purposely lead us there far away from the site.  
  
The assassin wasn't alone.  
  
The assassin must have returned back inside the building and let the accomplices drive our attention by chasing a get-away car making it look that the assassin was inside trying to escape while the assassin just blended within the passerby's of the building and waited the perfect time to regroup with the others.  
  
The original plan was fool proof. It was just coincidence that Relena slipped at the right second and missed by the high-speed sniper bullet. They are not to blame for that. What amazed me more is their escape. It was so perfectly planed that I too took the bait. It's like they know what will happen next. Is this one of the reasons they took their time.  
  
Did they study not only Relena but also the people surrounding her?  
  
We are facing a different one out of the many assassination attempts that we successfully prevented. I really don't like her to know all about this. Better tell this to the others. Maybe it's time to go medieval on these guys.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why there are so many people who wanted her dead. Reasoning that she is the symbol of peace and righteousness doesn't really apply to me anymore.  
  
So what is that Relena has got in common with late great influential and political personalities? Having influential and political personalities as enemies of course.  
  
I remembered Zechs told me that there were two people in the past who were exactly like Relena, The original Heero Yuy and their father King Peacecraft. Both pacifists on their on account who promoted the principle... one on the colonies and the other on Earth.  
  
And both eliminated for the sake of stirring war against each other, for military power and supremacy... to make a fortune of selling weapons of destruction to countries, just like the Romefeller and the Organization of Zodiac did in the past.  
  
But now, Relena faces the same threat, and I am not talking about mine. But no matter what happens, I wont let her be killed. I promised to keep her alive because the people still needs her to enjoy the peace that is still flourishing. I promised to keep alive because I... I need her alive.  
  
Looking from up here and breathing the midnight wind does feel refreshing. Keeping her alive surely is not an easy job. As much as I think that the problem is political, sometimes I think that it's personal although I don't remember anyone who Relena made mad enough to plot an assassination.  
  
She already has enough to deal with her job and I already have enough to deal with mine. She is still young but she can't find the time to enjoy her youth. As for me, just knowing that she can still cope up with everything is enough.  
  
Like the peace we have now, it's rather more difficult to maintain something than obtaining it. If I have a dollar for every time that I want her to stay alive that I even go further to intrude in her privacy, I would be as rich as her... probably richer.  
  
But no matter she complains about my methods of self-preservation, I know she would still listen to me. She may even put up a fight now and then but I would always be on top of her.  
  
Wait... that didn't sounded right.  
  
I really don't want her to be like those government drones that always come and go out of their office and deal with sorts of files waiting to be put out of their misery. I hope she doesn't think that.  
  
Sometimes I wonder too if I didn't make any promises to her then my troubles wouldn't be this stressful and I would be better off. Hell, sometimes I wonder that if hadn't met Relena I would be much better off.  
  
But as much as that thought brings a joking smile on my face, I still can't help but to think that she is someone I bound to meet, brought together by faith to change each other.  
  
And we did eventually.  
  
I wont admit to anybody that she made me soft. That might ruin my reputation. But nosy people did found out from themselves and still I keep my image. She may have thought that I was cold, scary, and unsociable to people but she saw right through me and made her way into my attention and become closer to me more than anyone.  
  
What really bugs me is that my own threats don't scare her anymore. The funny thing with us two is that; when somebody else plots her demise, she will be counting on me for protection and I will oblige without complain. But when I do all the death threats she wouldn't cower and even ignore me.  
  
Can you believe that? An ex-assassin who is ready to snap your neck in a second is right here casually around you, hello?  
  
She is not afraid of me anymore because she knows that I wouldn't rather than I couldn't... because she has feelings for me and I have "feelings" for her. Does she think that I am a pit bull dog that she could pet and make me purr like a cat?  
  
Hmp! Think whatever you want lady; just at least cower at my glares. I can make a little girl cry just by looking. Not that I am proud of making a little girl cry of course.  
  
So I got a twisted, sue me.  
  
I am a professional too. I don't mix pleasure with business. However, people keep on insisting that I hid my feelings behind the back of my duty. What do they know about my pleasure? Grabbing her all of a sudden to my office, lock the door; throw away the key and start making out?  
  
Did I just think of that out loud?  
  
Note to self: Change Relena's "Tea Time" to "Fool Around with Me Time".  
  
Since when did I become like this around her? When we have our time alone we manage to find ourselves within each other's embraces. Sometimes she would initiate it first and sometimes she would still some kisses from me. Well she enjoys doing those things to me.  
  
I remember going to colonial schools as a transfer and there are these people, who are mostly girls who tried their best to get to know me better. They can go as far as giving me friendly gifts to party invitations. But of course I would always decline appropriately. There is this one time when Relena and I were talking.  
  
I said, "There was this pretty girl classmate of mine who gave me an invitation to go to her sweet sixteen party." And she said, "Did you tore it right in front of her face like you did to mine?" and then I said "Actually I went as her escort."  
  
It came out so convincing and real that I even amazed myself, not to mention to her. Strangely enough, she took it nicely. She just gave me the silent treatment two weeks straight. It was fun at first then she started to weep. It got to my job because all of the crying and cold shoulders didn't helped to ensure security, I tell you that. She wasn't childish because she still listened to me back then. She only didn't want to talk to me.  
  
Of course I was just kidding and apologized to her.  
  
It surely is different from what we use to do in the past, when we would just stay there and glare at each other. Maybe she was so frustrated then and acting it all out now. I'm not complaining. She can kiss me anytime that she wants.  
  
After all, I am the one who gave her... her very first.  
  
Hmm. Assassination issues and private displays of affections... nothing in common actually. But they sure do bring back memories...  
  
.... Where all of five of us assembled once again just before the Marimeia Takeover... and where Relena and I reencountered, then one thing led to another...  
  
Then I said that I would protect the girl as a promise I made to her and taste her supple lips for the very first time after all of the death threats and death glares.  
  
The year was after colony 196...  
  
====================================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
The war between the Earth and Colonies are finally ended and as a brand new year sets, a new order is established to maintain the peace rewarded by them. Since the new age doesn't require extreme military exertion and armaments of destruction, the need for mobile suits is also been taken into consideration of exile.  
  
"Data purge completed. Energy cut. Core system deadlocked." A lonely Heero is sitting in front of a computer terminal, typing away. Heero looks upwards to his Gundam, Wing Zero; that is looming over him in the darkness, and the very same suit that save earth from never ending winter. Wing Zero. From now on, you are no longer needed in this era. Sleep well. Nobody will disturb you.  
  
[Amidst the silence of the tomb, a dark baneful shadow once more creeps up unnoticed.]  
  
=======================  
  
(It's a bright new day in a local campus and bell sounds to end fourth period.)  
  
"So that's all for today's class. Please turn in the report the day after tomorrow." The teacher announced before taking her things and exited the classroom. While the school bell tolls, the students in the other hand are murmuring getting ready for the next class and others get up and also take their leave. One student in particular is the one who just arrived. The new kid as they call him... Heero Yuy.  
  
"Oh! Heero! Wait up!" yelled a young female classmate in haste to catch up with the new kid. He stopped besides the door and turned around to see the one addressed him so casually.  
  
"What is it?" he asked with nothing more than a stagnant glance.  
  
The female student gasps then gushed a slight shade of red to be able to fancy the boys face up close. "Ah... well.... that is... Heero, you just transferred in right? If there's anything you'd like to know please tell me." she asked him feeling embarrassed.  
  
This is not the first time she did this. In fact, this is not the first time for him to be approached by a female to befriend him. At every school he's been in, there is always somebody like her who stares at him from across the classroom and giggles with other girls who think that it is just a new guy that is capable of being a brain and a jock at the same time.  
  
But every time he would always disregard such gesture no matter how friendly it might be. It became typical for him to be so unsociable but remain polite as a gentleman. He can't afford to have another one to be close to him.  
  
It's no use making another girl cry for her efforts of getting to know him better. That would be "Relena Peacecraft" all over again.  
  
It's just too early that's why it's dangerous. If only they knew.  
  
"Oh. That's not necessary."  
  
"Oh...?" the girl downcasts in disappointment.  
  
"Should anything come up, I'll ask."  
  
"Sure! Ask any time!" she immediately perked up.  
  
People are laughing as they meet. Students are having and enjoying themselves. The peace and freedom that people have been waiting for has finally become a reality in the colonies. And amidst this all, he exists. When the fighting ended, his mission as a Gundam pilot ended.... he'd never once considered that he'd be still be alive... let alone living a "normal" life. However, to think it's not all that bad... it's because he met them... and changed... by her...  
  
=========================  
  
Meanwhile at a certain circus, a braided guy dressed in black approached a trailer. The elephants and the other animals are certainly making their usual noises.  
  
"Yo! Trowa! I'm coming in!" the braided one in black barged in. "Duo... You certainly do show up unexpectedly." A surprised Trowa greeted him  
  
"That's cause it's my specialty. I got to see the circus show from the sidelines. It looked pretty packed, that must be great for you." Duo helped himself to sit down on one of the chairs. "It probably means that people of the colonies have the inclination to enjoy the circus now. Wherever we go, it's been a good reception."  
  
"Huh...."  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he is preparing coffee for the unexpected visitor. "Nothing.... It's just that you seem to have settled down here...." Duo looked around. "Up till now, I've never had a place to call home. I still don't understand it too well.... but this place is my home." Trowa said stirring the mixture. "You've also got a strong-willed older sis to boot. Heh." Duo looks from the window and see Catherine petting some animals.  
  
"The fighting's ended. It mean's we've gone from Gundam Pilots back to normal guys."  
  
"How do you feel about it?" Trowa offered the mug of coffee to Duo. "Me? I'm milking this for all its worth." He sips the coffee and tasted the brewed liquid tickle his palate then down to his throat. "Aaaah Man, non- instant coffee sure is good!"  
  
"Is that so?" But.... I wonder if the others that took part in the war are all of the same opinion - do they desire this normal life?  
  
"Who knows? I'm worried about those too. There are just some extremists that don't hold to the notion of normalcy."  
  
"Have you heard of the colony summit that will be held soon?"  
  
"Uh-huh. And I'm sure at least one of us is going there." He takes another sip  
  
"Quatre has been the most preoccupied out of all of us. Makes you think that someone as young as him yet a big shot like him is not a war veteran." Trowa smiled. "I'm going to see him later after this you know. I'm just taking my time with this coffee. Heero and Wufei were right about this blend of yours." Duo keeps on sipping his coffee.  
  
"Any before you go, any news about them?"  
  
==================================  
  
He walks to his home on the sidewalk and strangely enough that there are no cars that pass by only the general street sounds can only be heard that makes it so calm and quite. But never too quite to hear the same constant footsteps that's been following him for the last minutes. He takes a right turn and into the depths of an alley and waited not looking at the opposite direction.  
  
"How about coming out sometime soon?" he said in a composed manner. "You live up to your reputation. I didn't think I'd been found out.... You're the Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy right?" the stranger talks  
  
"You've got the wrong person."  
  
"Please give the Gundam to us.... of course we're not saying for free. Name any amount your heart desires."  
  
"There must be some misunderstanding. I know of no such thing." He turns around and walked away to go to the exit of the alley. "Wait please! It's not just the Gundam! We need you to lend us your strength as well! For the sake of the new war!" he yelled and dared to approach him.  
  
Heero's thoughts rambled as the man slowly comes closer. Peace cannot be measured. As long as people cannot let go of their emotions and desires, fighting may start again at any time.... When a great power emerges, people's trivial happiness is so easily destroyed. But... Because of that... people must strongly desire peace. Certainly his duties as a Gundam Pilot have ended... but once again he turns his eyes towards battle. .... That is because it is a mission given to him by himself.  
  
===================================  
  
Within a moving vehicle, a certain Head of the Winner Family and a certain Vice Foreign Minister are talking at the back seat.  
  
"So you won't be participating in the upcoming Colony Summit, Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes. While I may be here in space, I have no intention of arriving until the Summit has ended.... It's because I think that matters relating to the colonies should be decided by the colonies themselves. Additionally, we must examine in detail what we wish to do as a unified nation."  
  
"That's true, while we may have been united, it doesn't necessarily mean that the distrust is completely gone. We must proceed with caution."  
  
"I will do all I can to ensure that everyone in the united federation can reside with happiness."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Relena. Although I have become the representative of the Winner family with my father's death, I still am lacking in power. Which is why I must unite with many others."  
  
"I am in the same situation. This peace, which has been attained through so much of everyone's suffering... I feel the need to protect it."  
  
"Yes... that's right... certainly, there were all sorts of things..."  
  
"There were many sad things, but I think it wasn't in all vain. What you, the Gundam pilots showed us in the fighting, people will not forget."  
  
"Oh, Miss Relena...." he blond haired boy said heartedly. "I'm sorry Quatre... it's almost time..." also the blond haired girl apologized. "You seem as busy as always." He noticed  
  
The vehicle took a slight curve around a big white structure. The wheels of the car creeks for a stop and the driver stepped off ready to open the door for the passenger that will be entering the Administrative Building in front of the car.  
  
"Doesn't that make two of us? Let's meet again after the summit." She smiled  
  
"Yes. Well then..."  
  
"Ah... Quatre..."  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Um..." she paused.  
  
She is meaning to ask something about him but the words seem too bashful to come out. It's been a while since she saw the guy she spent time with before Libra's downfall and the very same guy who was brave enough not to give her personally his birthday gift for her. Unlike the past, it is very hardly to find him these days because of her responsibilities. But like the past, it is still evident that she worries for him.  
  
"Oh!" he laughed as he figures out what Relena can't say. "I'm truly sorry... even I don't know where Heero is.". "Is that so...." she stares down for her wishful thinking  
  
"Would you like me to check? There's no doubt that he's in the colonies." He said it to atleast bring her hopes up once more. "No... It's all right.... Besides, I have this feeling I'll meet him in the not so far future..." the door was opened and she gracefully stepped out of the car and looked at the blond lass. "Then I'll just bring you news about the summit. Good luck with the interview by the way. I hope you find what you are looking for, besides him" he joked.  
  
He saw her raise her eyebrow before the door went shut. The window was open anyway and they waved good-bye. As it drives away, a little smile crept on the blonde's face.  
  
"I think I'll do my last preposition in due time after all Miss Relena. Maybe a little get together is in order, don't you think so?"  
  
====================================  
  
Inside the Administrative building where Vice Foreign Minister stays, is sitting inside her office, shuffling some papers and going through her documents for her Terra-Formation project. As she placed the files in order on her table, she regards the birthday note (that she retaped back up) and the teddy bear Heero gave her when she was on her shuttle.  
  
There is a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes, come in."  
  
Chris Marly enters the room, a female no less look older as she is.  
  
"Vice foreign minister, it's time for the press conference.  
  
"Thank you, Chris. I'm coming." She said standing up from her seat.  
  
Relena exited the room and Mary followed her. They walk down the hall side by side as Mary towers over Relena a few inches high.  
  
"I'm your personal assistant while you're in this colony so do let me know if there is any inconvenience."  
  
"My stay has been a very pleasant one, thanks to you Chris."  
  
"I'm honored. It is a privilege to hear that from you."  
  
They arrive at a large door and Chris took the lead and prepared to open the door for her.  
  
"Well, this is it." She said holding the handle  
  
As soon as Chris opens, an onslaught of flashlights beats down on them. Relena took a deep breath and faced the whole media with courage.  
  
"Foreign vice-minister Darlian! What is the goal of this visit? How is the organization of the Earth Sphere United Nations progressing?" the reporters raised their voices, recorders, pen and paper hoping for her response.  
  
"Please one question at a time." Chris posed at the press. The cameras angled at Relena to be shown live and broadcasted in every monitor of the space colonies.  
  
==================================  
  
Inside a prestigious hotel, Duo and Quatre, who are drinking tea and watching the broadcast in the comfort of Quatre's hotel suite. Both are sitting comfortably on their recliners while they see Relena answering the press' questions inside a black laptop.  
  
"The Princess's got a tough job." Duo said with his jaw resting on his left hand  
  
"Yeah. The unification is just now underway. I hear she is constantly on the go that she can't even go to the colony summit." Quatre with his tea cup in hand  
  
"Look who's talking? You're here for the big conference, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Representatives from each colony are meeting to discuss conflicts in the unification process."  
  
"Bein' head of the Winner House is tough job, too, eh?" Duo shifted and placed both hand behind his head.  
  
"And you, Duo? Shouldn't you be at work?  
  
"Ah, just a little delivery work. Can't help it if the cargo is a little late..."  
  
"Oh Duo" the blond laughs a bit then regained his composure. "I wonder how every one is doing now."  
  
"True, we haven't been in touch for a while. Hey, that doesn't mean they're not well, eh? At least our circus clown is." Duo winked.  
  
"You're right." The blonde just smiled.  
  
===================================  
  
At another colony within Wufei's dojo, a group of students is practicing martial arts. They all have their hair tugged back in short ponytails, just like Wufei's.  
  
"Hya! Ha!" the students yelled punching nothing but air  
  
"Put more spirit into it!" says the sensei  
  
"Hya!" "Master! Wufei-dono is nowhere to be found again." A student came running.  
  
"In that case, leave him be. He needs the rest." The teacher calmly replied  
  
Outside the dojo, Wufei, who is standing alone on top of a grassy hill, wind blowing all around him. He concentrates, and starts to practice.  
  
"Nataku! Scold me! I'm unable to escape from this confusion.... The fighting's ended... but I couldn't defeat Treize after all.... It was because he was the one to conclude it.... What was he trying to tell me? .... And, is the fighting really over? Then why are these indications floating in this universe? Is it not because our strength will be required once more? You won't answer will you, Nataku... I understand.... I must find the answer by myself." He thought within himself.  
  
"HA!" Wufei stood up from his stance and stops abruptly. He's not alone it seems.  
  
"Come out and show yourselves." He ordered  
  
Four men appear out of the woods, all in suits  
  
"Are you Chang Wufei?" a guy with dark shades asked  
  
"I wont ask what you want. You're obviously up to no good."  
  
"We asked you once already. Be nice and come with us."  
  
"And if I refuse?" he smirked as the men stand in position and surround him  
  
"We will make you."  
  
"You underestimate me. Fine if that's what you want. I gladly accept your challenge!  
  
"What?" before they could react Wufei plunges forward, and hits one of them in the stomach.  
  
================================  
  
Back at the circus, Catherine and Trowa are feeding the animals  
  
"Well, I'll leave the rest to you Trowa." She said with a the bucket in hand  
  
Trowa is crouching in front of the lion's cage, petting the animal and gave her a quick okay. "There. Eat plenty." he said to the lion. The beast's head perks up as a man approaches from behind.  
  
"That's the first time I've ever seen a genuine lion. My, they're big fellas." The stranger spoke as Trowa looked behind him.  
  
"You're.... Ralph Kurt."  
  
"Wow, you still remember me? Back then you acted like you weren't concerned with anyone else." He looked down on him.  
  
Trowa is not amused, stood up and his eyebrows contract into a deadly frown.  
  
"So, you call yourself Trowa Barton now. Just like that name back then... How ironic. I wonder what your comrades would say if they knew." He placed his hands inside his coat's pockets.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that anything to say to an old war buddy who came to inquire after you? I required some effort to find you. And such an unexpected place it is..." he paused. "You used to be one of our best."  
  
"These new times wont be needing soldiers." Trowa replied.  
  
"That may not be the case."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will understand very soon." He smiled secretly  
  
==================================  
  
Inside Duo's transporter, he answers the urgent beeping of the comm. unit  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Yes, this is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Duo." A very familiar face shows up the monitor  
  
"Heero? Hey! Well, this is a surprise. What on earth've you been up to?"  
  
"Quatre is on that colony, isn't he?" Heero ignored Duo's last remark  
  
"Huh? Yeah, he's off to the colony meeting. We just said good-bye. ...Is something the matter? He asked in concern  
  
"They're after Quatre."  
  
"What? What are you saying?!"  
  
================================  
  
At the building where the Colony summit is being held, Quatre arrived with his assistants, approaching the conference building.  
  
"Quatre-sama. Please, hurry."  
  
"Yes, I know." Then Quatre suddenly gets a flash, and turns around  
  
"Quatre-sama?"  
  
"I had a feeling like somebody was calling..." he thought to himself as they enter.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo comes dashing through the crowds on the street and unknowingly bumping the pedestrians due to such haste.  
  
"I've got to make it in time!" he said to himself desperately making his way through the police who are controlling the lines.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going! There's no trespassing from here!" as the police officer stood and block his way then holds him back.  
  
Duo: Too Bad! I've Got To Get In There!  
  
The building suddenly explodes and goes up in flames. The thunderous sound echoed down town alarming every single man, woman and child. Flames scorched through the windows breaking every glass. Shards after shards of shattered glass poured down form above, ruble and debris showered the innocent public who watched in horror. People are panicking and running away. The disastrous scene couldn't possibly fail to claim every single life within those walls.  
  
"DAMN! Let me through!" Duo pushed hard against the people who are fleeing to the opposite direction but to no avail couldn't even get a snow ball's chance to even reach the front door leaving him only screaming his comrade's name who is inside. "QUATRE!" 


	11. Remember

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Eleven: Visions of the Blind Target: REMEMBER  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
Things couldn't get weirder for the five us yet the plot thickens as the strangers kept on their activity. Some guys were chasing me; Wufei was surrounded and outnumbered; Trowa got a visit from an old friend with a purpose; Duo's transport shuttle got trashed and the Colonial Summit where Quatre was in got bombed. But all of these men had one thing in mind. They want our Gundams and if they are lucky, they might even get us as a bonus. Although it was odd that Quatre didn't made the cut. They wanted him dead for some reason. Of course, he is not the only influential personality they want dead.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
Somewhere, A hidden figure watches the live news broadcast on a large screen inside his spacious office. The broadcast is airing the explosion of the very building where the Colonial Summit was held. The monitor is still showing flames shooting out of the ruins and thick black with shades of coal gray clouds the dim blue sky despite of the fire fighters' efforts to extinguish the blaze.  
  
"The blast was caused by explosives." A reporter spoke. "A terrorist bombing at the colony summit! What is the current situation?" said the second one. "The chances of survival for each of the colony representatives present at the summit are to be regarded as hopeless." The third one added.  
  
As the mysterious figure watches the tragedy and listens to the rambling journalists, he shifted his attention as personal call arrives. He pressed the receiver and the image of another, dark-haired middle-aged man, replaces the smoking remains of the skyscraper.  
  
"Were you successful? It looks like everything went exactly as planned, doesn't it?" said the middle-aged man in the monitor.  
  
The face of the mysterious figure comes clear as the lights of the huge screen reflected on his face. A younger man becomes visible not much of a few years compared to the one in the monitor. He answers with a satisfied smile on his lips and looked at the image in front of him.  
  
"U-huh. The young heir to the Winner family is also among the casualties, killed along with the others." Answered the younger male  
  
"And the proof? Is there evidence for his death?" the image questioned him  
  
The man's eyes grew wearer for the man's tone but remained composed on his big seat. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"  
  
"No, that was not my meaning... I am asking because the fate of every one of us is depending on this operation." The man in the screen defended  
  
"There is no reason for concern. Everything is going smoothly. We have already moved on to the next stage."  
  
"But..." the image paused as it looks down to the one seated  
  
"All you need to do is wait. It is all right if you and your men wait a little longer. That is, until the Gundam is in our hands..."  
  
====================================  
  
Meanwhile back at the circus, Ralph Kurt is trying to convince Trowa of his cause. Ralph thought that getting through to Trowa is a long shot even if he tried to speak of the times they fought together. But still he must do or say what he must. Gundam Heavy-arms is his aim. Every each suit is vital for the plan.  
  
"Do you remember? That time when we never knew when death could claim up? How we buried our fears and fought, despite all the confusion? We could all have died at any moment. Guys struggled to keep the terror from consuming them." The tall man with the coat spoke. He looks intently at Trowa and listened to Trowa's silence. "But you..." he paused.  
  
While in his quiet, Trowa had a flashback of his own. It was a time when he was a young boy of maybe 9, standing amidst the smoke and rubble of a newly waged war. He was clad in the clothes of a mercenary and stares blankly and uncaringly ahead of him to a younger Ralph with his fellow soldiers, sheltering themselves behind a ruined building. Ralph's eyes mirror those of Trowa's... Then he snaps back to the present  
  
"You were a perfect soldier. Fearless. There was not a more perfect soldier than you!" Ralph patronized him.  
  
Trowa wouldn't even imagine that somebody would call him a perfect soldier. It was like comparing himself to another Gundam pilot that he knows very well who fits the title more. "You're wrong. Not perfect nor fearless but empty. That was only because I had lost something important from all that fighting."  
  
What words could have Ralph described the teen? As a boy, he could have shot down more mobile suits than all of them put together. His guns were never blank but his face every time an enemy is in front on him. The boy didn't feared death nor cheated it. Death never knocks once. To Trowa back then, he just couldn't hear it. "So you're saying things are different now?"  
  
"I've chosen to live not as a soldier anymore. I'm a human being and I chose to live as the one named Trowa Barton." He said proudly  
  
To Ralph, Trowa's change is really admirable. It is like he is staring at a soldier who has lost the very meaning of the word. He really is just a kid who wanted to have place to call his own unlike the ruins left by the war. It would have been great for him to see the skills of the teen once more but it seems the negotiations are not doing any much help. Ralph's chummy facade cracks, and he smirks. "I see. Is that so? Then you no longer need 'that' do you?"  
  
Trowa maybe no longer a sharp soldier but he is not a naïve civilian either. He could only assume correctly what the guy is talking about. He is sensing the superior gleam in the man's eyes. "Ralph?"  
  
Ralph removed his left arm from the side pocket of his over coat and stretches out his arm in a dramatic gesture to Trowa. He obviously enjoys playing the trump card. Any kind of mobile suit cannot be superior if a superior pilot can't drive it. To achieve maximum efficiency, these two entities go hand in hand. To him Trowa is as good as he's worth to pilot any kind of mobile suit, Gundam or not. If Ralph can't persuade 03 to join, then he'll just ask for the next best thing. "The Gundam... that 'Heavy- arms', hand it to us then! It should be owned by someone who has retained the will to fight!"  
  
What?  
  
Before the negotiations could go any further, Catherine suddenly comes rushing out of one of the tents with a voice that could wake up the whole circus. "Trowa, something terrible has happened! Quatre is..." She restrained for a bit as she sees the man before her brother. "Oh."  
  
Ralph just looked at the girl as he heard her screams. Sounds like the boys are one Gundam pilot short. "So, news travels fast these days. When the federation was under control, we rarely got news from the other colonies.  
  
Trowa didn't like the sound of his tone. He doesn't know yet what happened to Quatre but he has a definite hunch that everything that is happening is not merely coincidental. "Is this your doing? What the hell is it you're trying to achieve?  
  
Ralph just walks away with hands in his pockets once again. Things might get unplanned he lingered. "It doesn't concerns you anymore, since you no longer have the nerve to fight. I'll leave for now. But do me a favor and think about what we've discussed."  
  
Trowa wordlessly looks after him. Something is going on and by the looks of things; he is not the only one who has strange encounters.  
  
"Trowa?" Catherine worried  
  
"An old associate." He said to qualm her. Still he still thinks of the matters. He knows what he must do. "Catherine..." he paused as she grabs his shoulders, desperately trying to persuade him from doing what she thinks he is about to, but he doesn't meet her eyes. "No, Don't! You're going away again, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Trowa gently takes her hand. His eyes soften. "I don't want to be dragged into it. But I will surely return to you. Because this is where I can come home to." Catherine knows that look every time she watches him leave like that, her hand tracing the spot on her wrist where his had been just a moment ago. "Trowa..."  
  
===================================  
  
Back at the spaceport, Duo is watching a group of men disguised as tech personnel skulking around his shuttle. It seems they are searching something in particular. He hid his face under his black cap and disappears again, unseen.  
  
Somewhere, A shadowed figure is sitting in a room, the figure outlined by the light falling through the thin curtains as light desperately passes through for transparence. The stillness is disturbed when there is a knock on the door. The figure alarmed by the act and looked upon the door, the God of Death on the other side. "It's me. I'm coming in." Duo with nothing but a smirk on his face and he switches on the light.  
  
"How's it goin'... Deadman?"  
  
The figure revealed by the light is Quatre, who gets out of the armchair he'd been sitting in, with a miserable face. "How mean of you. Don't joke, Duo. I am lucky so be still alive."  
  
Duo can't help but chuckle. "Sorry. It's just that everyone outside thinks that little Master Winner was trapped and toasted in the blast. Our Golden Boy is the news worthy victim of the explosion."  
  
"How is the situation?"  
  
Before he could even talk, Duo peeks through the curtains to check if he's been followed. "Not good. Pretty hopeless, I say. The conference room was completely engulfed in flames and burned up. There were no survivors."  
  
Quatre couldn't feel any better hearing the terrible news of the innocent lives that were taken away by such an underhanded attack "Oh... I see."  
  
If Duo knows Quatre like he thinks he does, he will start blaming himself again for every tragedy that comes. It's just like Quatre to be so caring and thoughtful. Duo tries to lighten him up a bit just on the safe side. "But man, was I shocked. Even I thought you were inside that building. So what happened?"  
  
Before it all happened, Quatre and his aides was walking towards the conference room, when suddenly, an explosion sets off in front of them, flames engulfing the corridor. "That was pure luck. We were late because there was trouble with the car." He cant believe such a troublesome as a motor problem could be such a life saver. "If we had arrived a split second earlier, I'd have certainly been killed as well."  
  
"You got the devil's luck. Comes with being a Gundam pilot." Duo said as he sits down and cross his legs trying to be optimistic.  
  
Quatre just sits doesn't still in deep thought. He is sure the attack was indeed intended because it would make sense to blow up the place along with those important people with a single try. "But who could have done this? What are they trying to achieve with such a crime? What were they after? Is it all of colony representatives... or because I am the heir of the Winner family who was suppose to be there...?  
  
"Maybe it's because you're a Gundam pilot."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Duo is suddenly serious, stroking his chin in thought as Quatre waits for further explanation from the braided teen. "I had some ominous company back at my shuttle. Snooping around. I wonder whether I've become a target as well?" Duo's head perks up and just smiled to perish the thought for later. "Oh well.... We'll figure it out after we get a chance to speak with him."  
  
"Speak with who, Duo?"  
  
"We've got an appointment with an unusual visitor."  
  
===================================  
  
Back at Wufei's colony, his attackers are spread neatly around him. Wufei, it seems, hasn't even broken a sweat. These guys should have known better to gang him up like this.  
  
The man with the dark shades is now without his glasses pretty messed up and crawling in discomfort. "Guh.... It can't be.... he is just a kid..."  
  
He has such a passion for those five words arranged in such a degrading manner. It seems that some people are still skeptical about all of the OZ and Alliances bases he destroyed single handedly and obliterated countless of mobile suits and dolls alike was done by just a kid. Arrogant adults who underestimate a "kid" like him has always been a big mistake. "Who are you? Why did you attack me?"  
  
You...  
  
Because?  
  
Because... you're a Gundam pilot.  
  
Now who on the right mind would attack a Gundam pilot such as him? It's not like they really pose as a threat when they surrounded him afterall all he did was self-defense. But he knows they wont bother with the trouble if they approached him aimlessly. Beside he already does have a sort of hint that things like this might happen. "Then I understand. If you want Nataku, and you defeated me, she would fall into your hands."  
  
Wufei dons his jacket once more and wraps the white fabric all over his shoulders. "But I won't hand over Nataku to someone who is not just. That I swear on my name." With all said and done, he finally walks away leaving those bodies feeling the embraces of the grass. It's such a good thing he was prepared thanks to a 01's warning earlier. "It looks like the predictions he said are coming true.  
  
=====================================  
  
On the other side of a colony, Relena's car is speeding along the road. She is sitting inside, lost in thought. The news about the colonial summit reached her and it shook her up a bit when they said no one could have survived the blast. Chris couldn't do nothing but to worry about the vice foreign minister's trance. "Ms. Relena, Are you alright?"  
  
Relena heard her and stir her head to the girl sitting beside her. "Yes. Better than before. Please hurry, Chris. We have to get to the colony where the incident happened immediately."  
  
"I have arranged for a shuttle to meet us. Please keep calm."  
  
"Why did this have to happen? I should have been there at the conference." She couldn't have believed it herself about what happened. She didn't want to come to the summit because she thought that the matters of unifying the colonies are centered only for the colonies and the people on their behalf. And to think Quatre who failed persuading her to come, is also there at the explosion. That really is the reason why they must make haste. She wont believe it if her friend died like that.  
  
"That you weren't is a silver lining. It's the one blessing amidst this calamity. Should something happen to you; the United Earth Sphere would have been dealt a terrible blow. It would be a grave loss."  
  
"But...!"  
  
Suddenly, there is machine gun fire. The bullet came from the two black cars that were tailing them ever since they left from the administrative building. The bullet shot through the windshield and made it's way to the driver.  
  
Relena and Chris were startled at their seats and shaken profusely as the car skids to a halt against the crash barrier with the front left of the car pressed on it, totally busted. The impact left Relena holding her head and Chris with her hand on her right arm.  
  
The two cars made their move and covered the front and the back sealing the way. As the cars stopped, men in black made their way to approach the car. Relena notices armed men getting out of the cars around them. One guy came close to the back seat of Relena's car with gun in hand. "Relena Darlian, I presume. Get out of the car!"  
  
"Identify yourselves!" Relena shouted from the window  
  
"Shut up and get out!"  
  
"Ms. Relena..." Chris tries to hold her back as Relena's features harden. "You mustn't! Ms. Relena!" The girl held the door handle and turned it to open the door. Before Chris could even stop her from stepping out of the car, Chris holds her right side in pain. "Uh... please Ms. Relena..."  
  
Relena steps outside the car, unafraid and shot a look with the goons. This is the very same look of the girl who didn't blink on eyelevel with the mouth of Heero's gun. "What is it that you want? Is it my life?"  
  
"We'd like you to come with us."  
  
Then out of nowhere, another gun fired, and the men drop their guns as they're riddled by bullet fire. One got shot at the leg, then another got it to the left shoulder and another got it to the arm. Relena is the only one left standing. She turns around to see another car approaching fast, the driver leaning out the window with his gun extended. She sees the familiar face of the shooter with such precision and screamed out loud.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
The car screeches to a halt as Heero jumps out, rushed to her also yelling her name to the air. It's like a knight in shining armor in aid of the fair princess, though if it's just a boy in green tanktop and blue jeans rescuing a vice foreign minister. "Relena! Run!"  
  
The three of them keep running into a nearby alleyway. He would have taken Relena's hand and ran faster but the idea is not applicable at the time because there are two females behind her, not to mention Chris has a hard time keeping up, obviously in pain from her wound. Heero takes a two-feet lead as Relena slows down and helped Chris stable. "Heero, wait! Chris is..."  
  
Chris made an effort to stand up straight, trying earnestly not to be a burden to the girl who stopped for her. "It's alright, Ms. Relena-sama. But where are we going? And who is he?  
  
Relena just turned to her then looks back to the guy who had come for their aid. She smiled at him with glistened eyes. Chris just stood there and watched at the two staring at each other. The stare is just a beginning to fill the void of absence between the two of them.  
  
She didn't mind the pain for a while as it was replaced by a spine tingling feeling. She kinda felt that she is not needed to be at the spot at the very moment. Then Relena broke the trance and decided to answer the girl. "He is someone who we can be trust. At his side, we are safe."  
  
Heero just stares at her blankly and turned away in indifference for her patronizing. He had the urge to say something better but the opportunity for greetings and formality is not compulsory. He punches in a key code at a nearby door. "We are leaving this colony. The plan is to take you to a place where you cannot fall into their hands."  
  
The door slides open and a shuttle became evident within the dim environment. Relena doesn't understand what on earth is going or why Heero appeared to her suddenly but she knows where to find her answers. "Who are they? Why are they after me?  
  
You're not the only one.  
  
Eh?  
  
They're after me, too.  
  
=======================================  
  
Back at the colony the circus currently stays at, Trowa walks along a peopled road. He notices men watching him out of the corner of his eye. One of them inconspicuously informs Ralph. "Trowa Barton just passed by."  
  
"Just follow him for now, so he doesn't slip from our grasp."  
  
"He's alone, we might as well capture him."  
  
"Don't underestimate the Gundam pilot. That is the reason the team responsible for Chang Wufei failed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry. This time, I will take care of it myself."  
  
Ralph sets out from his hiding spot and started to follow Trowa. "Headed to the Gundam, eh?" Trowa acts as if he doesn't notice his new friends and maintain his cool; a raised eyebrow is the only sign of his discomfort. "Am I being followed? So, what should I do? Perhaps Ralph is nothing but the commander of this unit... I need to know who is behind of it all... but as long as I can't get a shot at the eminence..."  
  
As Trowa enters a narrow side street he suddenly hears a familiar voice. It's the braided one in black. "Heading' somewhere, brother? Why don't ya take advantage of my special express transport? I'll deliver anything. And I got a special today. Helping guys shake unwanted tails."  
  
"Duo...!"  
  
Duo leans smugly against a nearby wall and raised his head to reveal his face under his black cap. "Whatever the merchandise - under these circumstance I'll even give pursuit obstruction service a try."  
  
Shortly afterwards, Trowa's pursuers find themselves in a dead end. Before they can react, Duo lunges at them from above, while Trowa suddenly appears behind the other man and quickly takes him out with a fist to the stomach. When they are down for the count, Duo gestures Trowa to follow him. "This way!"  
  
The two have already escaped when Ralph and his subordinate arrive at the scene. He regards the unconscious bodies with gritted teeth. "Damn"  
  
"How could this be, sir?"  
  
It seems outnumbering the Gundam pilot is definitely not a good idea. Looks like Heavy-arms wont be included in the package just yet. "We failed. Better move on to the next operation. We'll switch to the tactics Commander Sogran recommended."  
  
===================================  
  
Meanwhile, Duo and Trowa arrive at his shuttle. Duo is visibly looking forward to the look on Trowa's face, and gives a thumbs-up. "Mission accomplished!"  
  
Quatre rises from the co-pilot seat, and smiled to see that Duo has brought Trowa. "Trowa! Thank God, I'm glad you're safe."  
  
Trowa is stunned like he has seen a avenging ghost. "Quatre! I heard you were unaccounted for after the explosion at the colony summit."  
  
Duo laughs as he taps Trowa's shoulder. "Gundam pilots don't get blown away that easily!"  
  
"I simply cannot die yet. There are things I still have to do." Said Quatre with glassy eyes with indefinable emotion  
  
Trowa has regained his normal composure but for his eyes. "Ah. Yes, of course." Duo flops down into his seat with his usual unceremonious grace. "Hurry up with your joyful reunion. What's Heero gonna say if we're late for our meeting?"  
  
"Heero is coming, too?"  
  
"Yup. In this matter, the whole Gundam bunch is with us. And that includes him." =====================================  
  
Heero's shuttle flies silently through space. Relena sits beside the sleeping Chris' bed. She is still confused with everything that had happened. There were also a lot of things that she wanted to ask to Heero. When she observed that Chris is doing just fine, she stood up silently and finally joins Heero at the cockpit.  
  
She sees him just sitting there without doing anything. Even his hands are not stirring if it's like the shuttle is moving at a constant direction. She walks from behind him thinking of what to say first. But she wouldn't blurt out everything she wants to know. She knows he doesn't like it. "Chris is lucky that her injuries aren't serious. She's resting now."  
  
Still he remains on the spot. He only averted his eyes to her as she positions herself to sit besides Heero. The space between her seat and his is not that way too distant but quite very near. "You should do the same."  
  
"No, I..." Relena smiles slightly at him. How she missed that expressionless mask he calls face. She can't believe that the closeness is here once more... to be right there at his side after setting off alone just to come for her rescue just like he did many times before.  
  
All that silent smiling made Heero irritated then finally asks. "What?"  
  
Like everything else, his voice remained unchanged. She wouldn't have anything less. She knows she has waited enough ever since their last encounter at that shuttle on her last birthday. It's not it's been a very long time but the her hopes of seeing him again made that time a lot longer than it seems.  
  
"If you'll let me, I'd like to rest here, at your side. This isn't a dream, is it?"  
  
"Relena...."  
  
"I know it's selfish... to want you always by my side." She paused as her hands balled in to tight fists on her lap. Relena thinks of her work and the restrictions it poses on her life. Day after day of her young life she is carrying such a huge responsibility that would seems to be carried until she couldn't anymore.  
  
She remembers sitting in her office, Heero's teddy bear the only thing keeping her company. No words that she heard from him nothing more than a plastered card saying "Happy Birthday". She thought of searching for him but it's not like that she really didn't tried. She couldn't afford to be irresponsible because of her personal desires. She knows that he wouldn't have it if she ever did.  
  
She often wonders if he really thinks about her as much as she thinks about him. She wonders if he really mutters her name all the time as many as she mutters his. She often wonders if he really did care like she does care for him.  
  
It is quite sad for a girl of her stature, driven to a conclusion that he will only shows up if her life is in danger. It's like also thinking that if she would live normally, innocent and safe for the rest of her life, and then he would gradually disappear forever. Is she nothing more than that to him? To be shut out just like that?  
  
"But sometimes... I want to ... see you so badly."  
  
"...I think you're tired. The great hopes of the people always rest on your shoulders. But - you can do it. I am sure you can preserve word peace." Heero commented, typical enough to say such words to dismiss the girl's pain with enrichment.  
  
"But... Not everyone wishes for peace. People are weak-minded. Some desire fear and hatred. At times, love can also become a trigger for violence. And the people now are after us? What do they feel? What do they want?"  
  
No one really knows if he really is as frustrated with his feelings just like Relena. No one really knows what things come up inside his minds everytime he sees her face on every monitor saying her speeches and answering questions. No one really knows what would happen to him if something unfortunate and regretful occurs to her because of his conditional neglect.  
  
A lot might think that the only thing that binds them both is his vow to be there for her aid. He could only wish that both of them could just understand. All that he knows is she is right beside him and alive. What comes after next is highly unprecedented.  
  
Suddenly but not surprisingly, Heero lifts up a hand and gently touches her hair. He let his fingers entwine to her golden locks to feel every single strand's softness and grace. She couldn't help but smile at his playful "fetish" about her hair giving it with such interest.  
  
Then she felt something went down on her spine as he began stroking her cheek in a gesture very soft and unlike himself. It may all seem different but she doesn't care. She is loving it every single bit. He looks at her eyes and she replied with hers.  
  
"Who ever they are... No matter who your enemy might be... I will protect you."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Heero averted his glare from her and returned it back to the endless space, and keeps on piloting the shuttle, while Relena's head slowly lolls down onto his right shoulder, resting there. He didn't tense up but he did nuzzled up his cheek to her hair.  
  
(A/N: OH MY GOD! Its like Squall and Rinoa all over again! )  
  
Maybe he does feel something for her at least. He seldom shows such display of affections but only when they are completely alone together like this. She admires him for him for doing things at the right place and at the right time. The details won't matter until later. But first...  
  
"Did you transfer into another school?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you seeing any other girls?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"There is this girl with her friends that are really nice to me."  
  
"And."  
  
"I speak when I'm spoken to."  
  
"She's lucky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause she didn't answered to your gun unlike me."  
  
"Relena, I..."  
  
"It's okay, Heero. It's okay."  
  
(A/N: Ouch! I got her message, did you?)  
  
==================================  
  
Meanwhile, in the back compartment, Chris wakes up from her slumber notices Relena is gone. She sits up in bed and takes a small communicator out of her pocket.  
  
"This is Chris. I am traveling on a shuttle, together with Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and the pilot 01. Destination unknown. I'll contact again for confirmation."  
  
In the front, Relena has fallen asleep on his shoulder. Heero then notices the secret communication through a warning light on the controls. After a while, the light goes off, but he does neither say nor do anything.  
  
================================= Back in the office of the man we now know as Sogran. Ralph Kurt's visage now occupies the large view screen. He doesn't look pleased at Ralph's news. "The pilot of 03 has escaped?"  
  
"I am very sorry, Commander Sogran. I took on pursuit but he gave us the slip! But he was already out of range probably out of this quadrant."  
  
"You understand what that means, don't you Ralph? The Gundam is elemental for what we are trying to achieve." Sogran looks at the screen with hands resting on knee.  
  
"Yes... But I haven't lost everything yet. We still have options. 01 and the Vice Foreign Minister are still under surveillance." Ralph defended  
  
"I'll let you handle that operation. This time, bring me a Gundam! Do not fail me again, is that clear Sir Kurt?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
After that Ralph terminates the call. Sogran sighed and rested firmly on his big reclining chair. "Damn Gundam pilots... always in the way. You will burn your hands on these Gundam pilots for the last time."  
  
===================================  
  
Back to Yuy's shuttle, Heero sees their destination up ahead. He looks at Relena and gently gave her a small nudge by his cheek as he tries to wake Relena, who is still sleeping comfortably on his shoulder. "Relena. We've arrived." He whispered.  
  
Relena wakes up and her half opened eyes widen as she sees the ruins of a colony through the window.  
  
"This... Where are we?"  
  
"We have cleared the L-3 colony cluster."  
  
"This colony... There is a hole in its wall!"  
  
"About ten years ago, when federation forces gained supremacy over the resistance, they inflicted heavy damage on it. It has become uninhabitable now"  
  
"Why here of all places?"  
  
"There are still usable areas. I've used it before. It's just right for a hiding place.  
  
Then the door behind them slides open and Chris enters the cockpit. Relena turned her head while Heero just sets his on their destination. "Chris? Can you walk? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes. There is no need to worry..." She paused after seeing the view outside the shuttle. "This is...!" Chris remembers to a time when she still was a little girl. The war rages around her, and a Leo points its smoking gun at her form. Suddenly, someone yanks her away from the scene. It is a younger Ralph Kurt, taking her to safety.  
  
Relena notices her little trance and decided to bring her back to reality. "Chris?"  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
Heero watches her silently, suspecting something. The shuttle flies directly through the gaping hole in the hull and lands amidst the ruins of what used to be buildings. Heero is still sitting while the girls observed the wasted surroundings.  
  
"Such desolation - just like the colony where I once lived..." said Chris who turned her gaze away from the scene. "It's dilapidated but the life support systems seems to be active."  
  
Then all three of them heard a call signal flashes on the controls. Something is coming and fast.  
  
"A shuttle is getting nearer." Chris said. "Strange. This area is outside the shuttle traffic routes. No transport routes pass through the area anymore." She thought.  
  
Heero stands up and presses the button to zoom in the image of the incoming ship. "Don't worry. It's them."  
  
The shuttle's hatch opens to Trowa, Duo and Quatre; already waiting for them to arrive as Heero and Relena watches them from below.  
  
(End of Backtrack) 


	12. Reminisce

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Twelve: Visions of the Blind Target: REMINISCE  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
As soon as they arrived at the colony, we had our little reunion formalities. Relena was so relieved of Quatre being there alive that she ran and hugged him. I didn't pay much attention to that scene because Duo and Trowa walked straight to me, anyway. We took all of our talking inside and I laid the things that I know about the people who are after the Gundams, the pilots and Relena.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
Inside the L3 colony, the 4 pilots and Relena settled their selves inside of one of the chambers. Trowa leans on the wall while Quatre stands in front of him and Relena sits down with Heero just besides her. Duo takes a chair sits down, and letting his chest rest on the back of the chair. "A new war, huh."  
  
"That's what the one who after me said. However, Gundams shouldn't necessary in the peace that the Earth Sphere is approaching." Heero said.  
  
"But they want 'em. In other words, they don't want peace." Duo lays his chin on his hand.  
  
They were silent for a while. Heero turned his attention to the girl beside him. Relena just stares at her hands that are clasps and on lap. She couldn't understand why these people need to be such an obstacle of keeping the peace.  
  
On the other hand, Quatre is still bewildered about the tragedy that happened on the colonial summit. He wanted answers as well. "Heero, tell us. Who are they?"  
  
Trowa and Duo shot their eyes open to look at the guy who they assumed that did his homework before he decided for them to gather all at that colony. Even Relena looked up to him and prepared to listen like the others.  
  
"There are many groups that never supported the United Terrestrial Federation. One of them being..."  
  
"... Are the remnants of the White Fang."  
  
There were no doubts on his words that made Relena staggered. She is indeed surprised that there are still members of the White Fang that they fought before are still carrying a grudge.  
  
In Relena's mind, Zechs, her brother comes to mind. Like Noin, she never believed that her brother died along with Libra's downfall. But there are no shadows of his existence ever since then. Could be possible that he came back along with the remaining rebels?  
  
==================================  
  
But when they are here talking, little that they know that there was someone not there to join the conversation. In the control room, the present assistant of the vice foreign minister is in there, and she is destroying the sensors.  
  
With the sensors of the colony was sabotaged, the group wasn't warned about a shuttle that approaches the colony, inside is Ralph and his men. Ralph notices the same thing Chris did about this particular colony.  
  
==================================  
  
The pilots thought of a plan to hold their keep. It will take a matter of time before the enemies find them there. Since most of the system of the colony was toast, they planned their defense with a little ingenuity.  
  
Quatre and Trowa are manually locking down corridors. As Trowa hacks for the emergency lock codes, he noticed that Quatre hasn't gotten out of his silence ever since the talk with Heero.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
With the sound of his name quickly perceived, he startled and looks at the person who called him. "Ah? What is it Trowa?"  
  
"Hit the switch please, I'm sealing this door." Trowa requested. After an affirmative from the blonde, the doors slowly slide shut.  
  
"All we have to do now is lure the enemy down this route...." Trowa pushes a button then looks back at his companion. He can sense that he still thinks about the death of the innocent people at the recent explosion. "Something's bothering you?"  
  
"Ah... yes." Quatre just smiled at him for his concern and spoke. "What if it was because of me... that the colony representatives became entangled and got killed?" Quatre stood up.  
  
Trowa maintained his kneeling position and looks at him in the corner of his eye. "Our targets haven't forgotten the oppression in the history of the colonies. They very much hate the earth."  
  
Quatre was indeed born and raised in a colony. He knows the past squabbles of Earth and the colonies. But it wasn't earth that caused the trouble but the militarization and power struggles that threatened the balance of harmony between them.  
  
He was the only one who chose to fight the oppression despite of his nature. Considerably he should be a hero of the colonies for being chosen by the Gundams to fight the evil sourcing from the blue planet.  
  
"Maybe they thought I was a traitor, becoming Earth's lap dog."  
  
"But you believe that you're doing this for the sake of the Earth and the colonies. You're the one with faith that earth and the colonies can work together, right?"  
  
Quatre looks shocked. Trowa is correct.  
  
Although he was that angry, he didn't hate the earth because of the people he met, the places he has seen and the things he had experienced. In the end, he hoped that the harmony that once lost could be retrieved somehow.  
  
Along with the others, he too stepped down and took over the diplomacy of his people for peaceful negotiations with the Earth Sphere. All has changed him because he started to believe again.  
  
"So it is your duty... to educate and spread that optimism. You should teach the others to see that option."  
  
"You're right..."  
  
Hoping that Quatre understands, Trowa clears out the equipment while the other communicates to mission control.  
  
"Let's hurry. There's not much time."  
  
Duo? How is it over there?  
  
In the control room, Duo just realized that the sensors are not working. Since they needed the outer surveillance, he couldn't predict the ETA of any vessels that close by. "Not good. Can't use the radar." Out of the frustration, he can't help but to pound the controls. "And they'll be here any second!"  
  
"Just as I wondered what you were doing.... you're lacking in alertness! Your perimeter surveillance is full of holes!"  
  
Duo was shocked by that sudden yet familiar voice that came from behind. He knew that cracks of arrogance anywhere so he didn't waste time to look at the rear and see the last Gundam Pilot to arrive.  
  
"The enemy's already at the outer hatch." Wufei leans against the entryway, arms folded.  
  
"Yo, Wufei. You're late, almost thought they'd gotten you." Duo said while Wufei just ignored that witty retort.  
  
"You're here now and the help is welcome. But, if you're going to join in, it's going to be one big welcoming committee."  
  
===================================  
  
"Are you going with out me, Heero?"  
  
"You'll be safe here. It looks like the pursuit force has already broken in..."  
  
"But Heero!"  
  
There they are again. Everytime something like this happens; they always bicker on who is going with who. Its not like Heero would just leave Relena just somewhere. He always takes the best location where there is the least harm. If he would not then it makes all of the protecting meaningless.  
  
This is just one of those episodes that Relena wont take no for answer from here when it comes to being there beside him in the cross-fire. What is the point, anyway knowing that she is not that skilled like the guys that are "guarding" her? Still her longing outbalances her reasoning.  
  
Heero wouldn't' resort to any violence in order for her to stay put. He has his own ways on making her just by talking her out of it. So if ever she gets aggravated like this everytime he leaves to protect her he would always say firmly...  
  
"You must return alive.'  
  
To Relena, the cause for her survival is as just. But just like Heero's habit of saying those words, she would ask gently like the answer couldn't be any more obvious...  
  
"Do you plan to fight them?"  
  
'That was the plan all along. After your safety's been guaranteed, we can destroy the forces, however..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"No matter what happens, don't come out. This is the safest spot that I can place you."  
  
He found it easy enough that she is not being persistent like before making it hard for him to leave her alone. But there are no Gundams present here to serve as shock absorbers and serve as bulletproof garments. There is something else not present.  
  
"Ah! Wait, Chris should be here..."  
  
There are times that he wished that she could develop her sixth sense a little more. That way she could think and act cautiously about the ones who surround her. For now, that is a part of his job and not hers. She could be way too trusting.  
  
"She has other things to do."  
  
With that his last remark the door slides shut leaving only an echo of a girl's voice shouting his name.  
  
=====================================  
  
Somewhere within the corridors nearby, Chris hides her self beneath the shadows with a tiny transmitter in hand. She seems to be talking with somebody. Particularly, somebody from the new arrived shuttle.  
  
"I've cut the radar, they don't know you've gotten in." "Are you all right, Chris? They don't suspect you, do they?"  
  
"I'm just Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's secretary."  
  
"True but... but for them to come to this colony... I didn't expect this."  
  
"Yeah... Be careful Ralph. I'll look for the Gundams' hiding place.  
  
"Yea, don't do anything rash either... be careful."  
  
The White Fang forces spread out. Ralph ordered the A-team to go left while the B-team follows him to the right corridor.  
  
As Ralph's team runs through those halls, he couldn't help but worry because it's too quiet. He hesitated to go even further and told his men to go back at the hangar and regroup.  
  
Before they could make their bodies move, the hatch of the hall that they're in closes. Ralph dashes and skids through just before it shuts while the others didn't made it. He looks up only to face the barrel of a gun.  
  
"An ambush, huh? So what do you plan to do with us?" Ralph remains still as Trowa just eyed him with a firm grip on the loaded arsenal.  
  
"Nothing. Just don't bother us for a little while...."  
  
"So all the Gundam pilots are together now. What do the Gundam pilots intend, gathered like this? Are the Gundams here?  
  
"Why do you want the Gundams? They're not needed anymore. Their time is past." Another voice came out from behind them.  
  
Ralph is stunned like he is seeing an avenging ghost back from the dead in front of him. "Quatre Raberba Winner? You're still alive after that blast?"  
  
He couldn't believe these people in such a young age can be so hard to deal with. It looks like lady luck refused again to side with their cause. "Are Gundam pilots immortal?"  
  
"So you were responsible for the bombing! Why!"  
  
Ralph didn't have to think what words to say to the heir of the Winner house. "You've betrayed the colonies! The Winner family plans to sell out the colonies to Earth!"  
  
Just as he predicted, there are people who did think that he is to blame. They do think of him as a sell out instead of fighting along side with the colonies.  
  
It's not that they don't understand but they refuse to understand. If they happen to comprehend the things that he had realized from the previous war, things might have turned out differently.  
  
Whatever the real reason for their demands, they just handled the situation wrong. With a lot of things on Quatre's mind, it seems that Ralph struck a nerve in a very bad day.  
  
"If you hate me so, you should have targeted me alone! Instead of attacking me you involving innocent people! Do you say that's doing the right thing! How can you call that justice!  
  
Ralph is lost for words. He is known to be the most gentle out of the five. But back then; he unmercifully blew up colonies by originally piloting Wing Zero out of his immense grief for his father's death due to the colonies' ignorance. Quatre can be very hazardous when he snaps.  
  
Before anything worse could happen like Quatre taking the gun and shoot the guy on the spot, Trowa rests his hand on Quatre's shoulder. A single touch to signal him to refrain himself, Quatre breathes out and regained his silence and composure.  
  
Trowa looks down at Ralph who is lucky to be alive after Quatre's sudden outburst. Besides, he doesn't want him dead, at least not yet. "Ralph, you're coming with us. You're going to be here for a while."  
  
====================================  
  
Meanwhile, Chris wanders down a hallway following a sensor. She is still searching for any sign of the Gundams' presence. She stops in front of a hatch sensing a shift in the energy readings of her sensor.  
  
As she is about to touch the keypad of the hatch, her own natural sensor sensed someone is around. She spins around and surprised to see 01 behind her.  
  
"Ah...."  
  
"Unless you input the code, the door won't open."  
  
"Ah...um.... I seem to have gotten lost. I'll return to where Ms. Relena is... which way is it back to her?"  
  
"I secured her. Relena's been evacuated to someplace safe. You're not going anywhere near her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You want to look in here don't you?"  
  
She sure knows how to act but unlike his girl who is locked somewhere; he is a much better judge of character. It would be rude of him though if he keeps Chris from doing her errands so he punched in the codes himself and let her look all she wants.  
  
=================================  
  
"Heero managed to get in contact you too? I didn't know that." Duo said to Wufei. They are hiding out with their backs pressed against the wall to ambush any incoming white Fang rebels.  
  
Duo has a gun while Wufei looks at a miniature monitor that shows the view of the corridor that their stationed. "I can't ignore something that has to do with Nataku. But I hardly expected to be working with you all again."  
  
"It's not as if we wanted to meet like this. We are not needed in this day and age anymore."  
  
"Can you be so certain?"  
  
"What do you mean, Wufei?"  
  
"The universe, as usual, is shrouded in an air of uncertainty. The situation out there is as disturbing as ever."  
  
"Every age has the potential for war. There will always be conflict. But I'm hoping that the desire for peace will win out this time." Duo holds his gun up. "I'd like to believe that this is a new era and people really want peace now."  
  
Wufei sees something in his monitor and shows it to Duo. "Even when you see these leftover White Fangs?"  
  
Duo braced himself back in position. "That's the point... I don't think it's just colonial idealists running around. They are not exactly your typical renegade splinter group."  
  
They started to hear a lot of footsteps coming through the corridor. Wufei hid the monitor as Duo waves for his signal to come out. "Oho... You know the plan?"  
  
"Just who do you think you're asking?  
  
"Right, I'm counting on you. Let's go partner!"  
  
====================================  
  
She looks around the wide-open space but Chris couldn't find a single thing in sight. "It can't believe it! It's empty. There's nothing in here..."  
  
He walks past her and halts to stand a few feet from her. He stands at the very spot where Wing Zero previously parked. "There are no Gundam units here in this colony. The Wing ZERO was but not anymore and moved it a while ago."  
  
Then he comes close to the control panel that radiates the energy into her energy sensor and he pushes a button to turn it off. "There are many decoys like this. We won't hand them over to the White Fang."  
  
The jig is up so it's no use hiding it up anymore. Probably the others found her out sooner as she has predicted. "So... you knew everything..."  
  
"Have more care when making your transmissions. Your communication protocols are sloppy"  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?""  
  
Somehow he heard that line before. That was the same familiar line from Zechs when they clashed for the last time during Libra's downfall.  
  
As much as he can, he never wanted to cause her anymore worries than he already has causing her. So each time someone she knows is messing with her in any way, he would rather let Relena be the jury, the judge and the executioner.  
  
However, he knows her enough to act maturely and be the better person. That is just one of the reasons that he knows that she is mightier than him. She is just too kind.  
  
"If you're going to do it, do it! I'm prepared to throw away my life for the sake of the colonies!"  
Although sometimes, there are people who are too blinded by their cause that it's harder to resist especially when provoked. To make the decisions easier, he would just play these words over and over in his mind... for Relena.  
  
Heero just stares at her and she takes a step back. It seems that great 01 might actually grant her death wish. In their briefing, he is considerably the most dangerous among the five pilots due to his unorthodox various actions and obvious reasons. How could the Vice Foreign Minister even get so close to this boy?  
  
"Because I don't want Relena to be sad. If she lost her secretary she'd be upset. Besides, we can still use you."  
  
"I'm not talking!"  
  
He doesn't just blurt out the first reason to anyone. He knows it's a sign of weakness for him. He could have just say directly that she is still needed but he saying that he doesn't want her girl to be sad feels so relevant. Heero walks out of the room and stops at the front of the entrance. "We don't need you to get information. I can get that myself."  
  
"Then why let me live?"  
  
"The fighting over a long time ago."  
  
===================================  
  
In the Control Room, everybody with Ralph tied up on a chair, are listening to the transmission sending from the colonial network. It seems that the Earth Federation, regarding the kidnapped Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, launched an investigation in regard to the involvement of the colonies.  
  
"Tension is high since the colonial summit. People are in a buzz over the explosion. We should return her quickly or else things are going to get out of control." Duo said.  
  
"The Vice Foreign Minister is very important personnel to the United Earth Sphere. If she were to disappear, they could never avoid the chaos."  
  
"But we can't return her just yet." The door behind them slides open revealing Heero with Chris behind him.  
  
"What? So she was one of them too." "Ralph!" she notices the man on bondage  
  
"Chris."  
  
"I'm sorry, my transmission was compromised. They managed to intercept it."  
  
"No. Don't apologize. My plan failed because of my tactical error." He looks at the boys who are minding their own business and saying nothing. "What are you going to do with us?"  
  
"Don't worry. We are not that barbaric. When we're done with your friends, we'd like you to take charge of them and ask for you guys to leave." Duo continued typing then the monitor shows an image of some rebels lying down on the halls.  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Well for starters, we're hacking the communication circuits of your shuttle. It's easy for us to interrupt your transmission."  
  
"Fools! It's locked! Those systems are impenetrable. You'll never..." before he could continue, Duo presses a button and the console reads: System: All Green. Ralph is shocked to eat his words that he said earlier.  
  
"Done! Game's up!" Duo rejoiced.  
  
"Look for the base's specifics and a record of all transmissions logs." Heero ordered.  
  
"What are you expecting us to find?"  
  
"Probably the mastermind behind the White Fang here with us."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chris said who is now confused.  
  
"Although the White Fangs motives may be pure and noble, whether it's in accord with those orchestrating it, we can't say." Trowa explained.  
  
"But we're all doing this for the colonies!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
Some people don't realize this but colonial activists always bark out that exact sentence that it lost all meaning. If they can have a dollar for every time they hear it, they would be as rich as the Winner Zaibatsu. To such broad reason such as that, there is always an ulterior motive.  
  
"Then why do you want the Gundams?" 01 asks the two captives "The Gundams are a unifying symbol of the colonies' defiance that we intend to gather the hearts of everyone to fight under!"  
  
True that the Gundams were made and sent from the colonies. It is natural that colonial rebels would say out loud that they are fighting for the colonies or the Gundams are their flag carriers. Again, this is the same old record playing.  
  
"Who said such a thing?"  
  
"That's....  
  
"Chris!" Ralph calls her out to stop her for saying any more.  
  
Heero walks in front of her and looks at her dead straight on the eyes. "Do you believe that?"  
  
"Do you think it's right to kill Relena?" Chris is taken aback by his question. She thinks of the official who tires her best to retrieve back the harmony of Earth and the Colonies. They are told to rid of that individual who they thought handing the colonies on a silver platter. But this is the very same woman who showed her nothing but kindness, patience and respect. She would never imagine that they would go that far for their jaded purposes.  
  
"Ralph, it's time you and your colleague here knew the truth." Trowa said.  
  
The truth?  
  
==================================  
  
Quatre is wandering down a hallway and finds Wufei staring out an observation port. He decides to join him and stops right in front of the window with a vast view of stars scattered all over the black nothingness of space.  
  
"Wufei... Why are you here...?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Me too. Wow, you can see space from here. Look at the stars. It's so mysterious behind this piece of glass, is a world that living beings can't inhabit and devoid of life? Yet... it seems so gentle and feels like home to me."  
  
"It's because you were born and raised in space. It is your home."  
  
"Why do people hate?" "Because they're weak."  
  
"I must ne too... I hate them and I can't forgive what the White Fang did."  
  
"Don't say that! That's not true! You were chosen by the Gundams!"  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"You must to be strong. That is righteousness is. Because it is just."  
  
===================================  
  
"Relena..." Heero said as the others continue to work feverishly while Relena enters.  
  
"Hey, welcome! I'd offer tea but we are pretty busy right now. Make yourself at home. Sorry it's standing room and there are no refreshments but you should be seeing something really nifty soon." Duo joyfully says to her.  
  
Relena just smiled at Duo's "offer" and walks to where Heero is sitting. He didn't bother to look at her or even say anything as she lays a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't like it. I'm sorry... but I really must speak to Chris."  
  
"Ms. Relena."  
  
"Chris, even though I know now who you are and what you have done, I cannot hate you." She said to her firmly.  
  
"Ms. Relena, I..."  
  
"Relena Darlian! You're constantly spouting peace, but is the peace you speak of not in the Earth's favor at our expense? You hypocrite!" Ralph returned a shot of his own that he's dying to say to her from the very beginning.  
  
Heero didn't like the tone of the guys tongue but he decided not meddle just yet and let the insult to her pass. He already warned Relena about people like these before and he can only hope that she would handle such accusations the way she knows how.  
  
"True, I know almost nothing about the day to day struggles of fife in the colonies. I might not understand the loneliness and sadness that colonists feel... However, but that is why I wish to understand, and I want the colonies and the Earth to understand each other. I'm putting all my effort into bridging that understanding."  
  
After her speech, duo finally presses a button and an image comes up. "So that's the leader of the White Fang."  
  
"Sogran was involved with the White Fang in the previous battle as well. He disappeared during the Libra drop." Trowa introduced  
  
"Addressed to that Sogran is a large sum of money from a corporation on earth. His funding came from the Century Discover firm. It was involved in Mobile Suit production development under the Romefeller Conglomerate. In other words, they develop and produce mobile suits." Heero explained  
  
"That's why he wants the Gundams. With that kind of technology, they can create more powerful Mobile Suits." Duo realized  
  
"With that, they can wage a new war." Trowa added  
  
=================================  
  
Inside the rebels' head quarters, Sogran is talking to the Century Discover Chief on his large video screen.  
  
'The plan is progressing smoothly. Earth is blaming the diplomats for the disappearance of Vice Foreign Minister Dorian."  
  
"They doubt the colony's sincerity?"  
  
"We made it look that way. I've been keeping that idea in circulation. If the negotiations break down this way, chaos will ensue."  
  
"That's when the White Fang will rise up in arms. Without the head of the Winner family and those busybodies, no one will be able to stop us."  
  
"About that.... is the matter regarding the vice foreign minister Dorian and those Gundam pilots all right?"  
  
"Leave it to us, and you concentrate on running your business."  
  
"Don't waste all that money. I've invested a great deal in this. I'm going to the conference as an observer to look out for our best interests. I'll be looking forward to seeing those Gundams in the factory."  
  
Then the transmission ends. Sogran reclines to his chair and notices another incoming transmission.  
  
"That Petty bastard that can't think beyond turning misery into profit.... yes what is it?"  
  
"Commander Sogran, Attack Unit 2 is about to reach its target shortly."  
  
"There's no time. Hurry up and move in without delay."  
  
"Roger that. Second Squad out."  
  
==================================  
  
"What do you want? Have you come to laugh at me? What a bad joke. 'Peace, Independence, Freedom' I swallowed all his preaching! I must look like a fool." Ralph said to Trowa who enters his holding cell. " I... for what reason have I been fighting for?"  
  
"I might have been jealous of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Back in the war, you had enemies you hated, and important people you wanted to protect. But I didn't have anything..."  
  
"I thought you were an unwavering perfect soldier. You had no doubts nor have any distractions."  
  
"As a weapon for war, yes. Now, I think that it was a sad empty way for a person to live."  
  
"You've changed Trowa..."  
  
'I can never regain my past but I can make my future. Ralph, you still have something you want to protect right?"  
  
"Something to protect...."  
  
In Ralph's mind, he imaged Chris. Maybe that's why the plan to rid off Quatre and Relena failed. Because there are always have friends to watch their backs.  
  
==================================  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Heero?" Quatre walks in the security deck room where Heero told him to go. "This is the security deck... why here?"  
  
"Because I am not the one who is going to do the talking." Heero pushes a button and an image appears. On the monitor are Relena and Chris.  
  
"Ms. Relena... you truly think that Earth and the colonies can coexist?"  
  
"I firmly believe it."  
  
"I've never imagined I would see and come here again...."  
  
"Chris, you were born on this colony, correct?"  
  
"Yes. Ralph and I were raised here; it was a day without worries and comfortable enough. But it suddenly disappeared. I might have been young but I remember it well... Mobile Suits came and destroyed our homes along with my parents. Before a Leo could shoot me, Ralph took me to safety. That loneliness... that pain... it had nowhere to go but towards earth...  
  
"It's so sad..."  
  
Relena takes Chris's hands and looked at her with sympathy. "Ms. Relena"  
  
"There was nothing but blame and hate. So that such sadness is never repeated...I must ask this of you Chris... so that the people of Earth and the colonies can live in peace... please lend me your strength. I need your memories, your trust, and your help.  
  
"Will I be able to do this?"  
  
"Having known sadness, you can be more compassionate. Great spirit and goodness often come out of great conflict and sorrow. A very dear friend of mine taught me that."  
  
"She... Relena's very strong..." Quatre said after Heero turned off the screen.  
  
"The strongest. I can't compare to her."  
  
"I had lost sight of it. I'd forgotten something important. It takes great courage and strength to really forgive someone...  
  
Heero remains silent. That's what he is expecting to his girl. She never realizes how much power she can produce on her words alone to convince anyone for the better. Somehow, however; she gets lost on her way too and will always insist for his help and he would gladly comply for her aid.  
  
"Heero?!" Quatre startles at the sound of the buzzer blasting off  
  
"Incoming!"  
  
When all of them gathered inside the control room, a large number of Mobile Suit Units surrounding the perimeter is shown in the screen. It looks like the White Fang thought that Ralph's infiltration plan failed and dispatched a new unit.  
  
With the colony's defense system is no longer operational and there are no Gundams to pilot with, they are nothing but sitting ducks. With one option left Heero activates the emergency self-destruct mechanism.  
  
As soon as the Second Wave landed on the colony's outer walls, they sensed a huge energy shift and a bright big explosion welcomed them as shuttles barely escape from the intensity of the colony's destruction. Again the White Fang lacks the luck.  
  
=================================  
  
As soon as word reached the Headquarters, The Century Discover Chief pays another chat to Commander Sogran. Obviously, he is not that happy to hear the news.  
  
"What's the meaning of this Sogran? The colony self- destructed?"  
  
"It means we weren't able to predict the Gundam Pilot's actions."  
  
"I paid billions of money and you can't even get one Gundam!"  
  
"What about the conference?" he changed the topic  
  
"It's... about to begin soon."  
  
"Devote yourself to creating as much wind and waves between the colonies and earth. You just want to return a war-torn state right? Without war between the colonies, you wont be in business, much less need a Gundam. Leave the rest to me.  
  
"... All right. I won't forget those words! Don't let me down!"  
  
==================================  
  
Inside another colony, diplomats from Earth and Colonial Representatives have begun the meeting concerning the current events that are causing panic. The Century Discover Chief is there to stir up the mix some more as the debate rages on.  
  
"So you mean to say that the Colonies had nothing to do with Vice Foreign Minister Dorian's disappearance?" A diplomat spoke  
  
"I didn't mean to say that, it's just..." a representative dared to answer  
  
"Do you mean it'd be bad if they knew the truth? This reeks of a cover up!" The chief butted in  
  
"What to you mean by that?"  
  
"Excuse me and I'll clarify. Earth is not naïve. It's well known that the colonies oppose the unification. The Vice Foreign Minister is the key to the unification process."  
  
With that from the businessman, the room rings with loud murmurs about the said allegations. But suddenly a female voice echoed and caused all of them to look at the door and hush up. The CD chief couldn't believe his eyes to see the Vice Foreign Minister with her Assistant.  
  
"Everyone, please be quiet."  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Dorian!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have caused so much worry for everyone. As you can see, I'm just fine. I will explain this situation; therefore there is no reason for the earth and the colonies to be opposing each other in this.  
  
The CD chief senses trouble and tries to leave. But before he can even take a few more steps he is blocked by a certain boy whom he thought was dead.  
  
"Where are you going, Century Discover C.E.O.? What's the rush? Don't you want to hear this?"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner!"  
  
"You seem surprised, did you think I was dead?"  
  
====================================  
  
On the Earth's moon, Duo and Wufei infiltrated the Lunar Mobile Suit Factory owned by the said company under Romefeller.  
  
"I see.... There is nothing wrong or secretive about having a factory on the moon. Lots of old companies do. I suppose that it shouldn't also be odd that a company under the Romefeller Conglomerate should have a factory on the moon. But we can't have them building Mobile Suits now during peacetime, can we...."  
  
"I suppose we should expect that some people will stir up conflict just to make profit from it. It means we must eliminate the tricky bastard that intends to start an unjust war."  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"We are destroying this place, aren't we?"  
  
"Alright, not like we'd want to have counterfeit Gundams made here. Time to put an end to these cheap Gundam knock offs. Man, our affinity with the moon sucks. Well, let's finish things... And this brings things to a close...."  
  
"I don't think so. We may have managed to avert it this time but the same thing will occur once more. Evil never dies."  
  
"You're such a pessimist. Think happier thoughts, people aren't that idiots after all, man. After all they've had a chance to taste the pain. They know the pain of past wounds. Here goes!  
  
"This time you will perhaps remember that silence saves lives. If you don't want to die, shut up."  
  
===================================  
  
In the Sogran's HQ, he watches the newscaster reports in regard to the fire on the lunar factory, that it has been revealed to be an weapons manufacturing plant and the president of Century Discover has been physically taken into custody. "As one piece falls the whole plan collapses. Deviating from plans cause such inconveniences."  
  
"And what plans would those be, commander Sogran?" A voice came from his rear and surprised to see the unexpected visitor.  
  
"Ralph! You're alive!"  
  
"Why did you gather the White Fang? For money?"  
  
"I see, so I've been found out." Sogran pulls out a gun but it is shot out of his hand by Pilot 01 along with Pilot 03.  
  
"That's enough, don't betray Ralph and the others any more." Trowa said  
  
"You! I see.... This is what I should have expected. You Gundam pilots are good. How about it, won't you join me? With the Gundams, we can make conquering the Earth Sphere a reality. We can do what Treize and Milliardo Peacecraft weren't able to! For that I used the scum arms merchant, and encouraged those stupid rebels to get involved! All for one great vision!"  
  
"You...!"  
  
"There will be peace on the colonies... under my rule."  
  
Ralph couldn't take his crap anymore and tries to pull a gun on Sogran. Trowa stops him before he does anything foolish. "Stop it, there's no need to soil your hands in this. His blood on them will accomplish nothing."  
  
"Wait! Do you think you'll leave here alive?" Sogran shouted to the three males who are leaving his office.  
  
"You should worry for yourself." Heero said as he drops a tiny round microphone  
  
"What?"  
  
"This conversation's been broadcast throughout the base. I don't think the naïve White Fang rebels will praise you for your ideal future anymore."  
  
==================================  
  
Quatre enters a room where Chris and Relena are sitting. He came from the mess that's goin on outside as the authorities take the CD chief in custody with media people tailing them.  
  
"How are things?"  
  
"Well not too bad. Things are still in a muddle but they agreed and came into understanding.  
  
"Is that so?" She notices Chris is lost in her own little world, thinking. "Chris."  
  
Ah? I'm sorry, as a secretary I shouldn't be like this.... "There's no need to worry... Heero and the others are with Ralph."  
  
"It will get complicated now...There is still the matter of White Fang's forces.... and the unification process has been delayed; there are a lot of things to accomplish before we can not let it fall. We must all work together for peace.  
  
==================================  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa and Ralph trails back to the circus.  
  
"Well then Trowa, I'll just make an exit now."  
  
"You should stop for a bit .You could come along, there's coffee..."  
  
"Stop it. I'll pass. It's better if I don't come anywhere near your current life."  
  
"What will you do now?"  
  
"Who knows? It looks like I'll have to get used to the idea of a world without war. Besides... I'm not alone..."  
  
"Is that so? Be well..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Trowa!" Catherine comes out of the tent and sees the two guys  
  
"Go to her. Your duty lies here... with her. This is the place you must protect. And Trowa... Be careful. If you chose to use the name Trowa Barton you'll be found eventually. You can't keep it from them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Welcome home Trowa! You're not hurt?"  
  
"I'm home, Catherine..."  
  
"That's so like you...But it's good that you made it back."  
  
"Didn't I say I'd come back for sure?"  
  
"That's true." She wipes her tears away and she watches Ralph walks away. "He seems to have changed..."  
  
"He has. His battle has finally ended."  
  
"Oh... Well, let's go inside! The ringmaster's waiting!"  
  
===================================  
  
Within Quatre at his office, he is talking to some people and excused himself as he spots a wall leaning Duo; waving at him from a small distance. He invited him inside for a cup of tea and Duo helped himself to feel right at home as always.  
  
"I feel bad that. It seems that the settlement was pushed on you and Relena, nursing people past the crisis after all."  
  
"Yeah but it's not so bad... Everyone is doing whatever they can... If we just keep at it, the unification will proceed. The remnants of the White Fang have broken up.... The mastermind of a new war was stopped.... Sacrifices were made... I can't forget it..."  
  
"Quatre...."  
  
"I'm fine. I know what I have to do. I've been thinking about it for a while. The Gundams are a very important facet and entrusted with our lives..."  
  
"They are very dear partners..."  
  
"Yeah... But... They're not needed in the coming age of peace."  
  
"Quatre! You're not thinking of..."  
  
"Duo, we're being forced into a decision"  
  
Quatre: Before another incident like this happens....  
  
Duo smiles slowly as he convinces himself with Quatre's idea. "That's the best way. All right. I've come to that resolution too."  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"Don't give me that look. We're headed for an era of peace and this is proof of it."  
  
"You're right."  
  
=====================================  
  
Within Wufei's colony, he sits in a temple in deep meditation. He opens his eyes to notice the door slowly creeks to open as a stranger approaches.  
  
"Excuse me. I apologize for interrupting your meditations."  
  
"No matter. I heard your footsteps coming from the corridor. Who are you?"  
  
"I have come at the behest of a certain someone. A humble messenger."  
  
"Messenger?"  
  
"From someone who is closely related... to someone you know well. Lord Chang Wufei... I have a request for you with full confidence in you as a Gundam Pilot."  
  
".... Tell me more. I'm listening."  
  
==================================  
  
The next day at the Circus, Catherine and Trowa are performing the knife throw. After the successful attraction, the audience gladly applauses as the lady knife thrower and the half masked clown take their bow. Trowa sees Quatre in the stands after he bends right up.  
  
After the show was over and everyone left, the blonde takes a trip to the circus trailers and stops at the caged animals as he waits for a certain pilot 03. Quatre is petting the lion when the one he's waiting for stands beside him.  
  
"Is it all right for you to be here alone? All the way out here?"  
  
"I sort of forced the issue though my bodyguards didn't like it.. But I had to talk to you in person."  
  
"Is it about the Gundams?"  
  
"So you've been thinking about it too? They're dangerous and can't be allowed to fall into someone else's hands. So with our own hands, I think we have to...."  
  
"Heavy-arms wasn't mine to start with."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"I have no objections. Return it to nothingness the way you think is best."  
  
"Thank you Trowa..."  
  
=================================  
  
School. After Heero' class, he is tries to resume to live life as a normal person. As he walks through those same streets a voice came from nowhere. "I've found you, Heero Yui...."  
  
Heero turns a corner and the person tailing him chases after him to find an empty alley. The chaser raises his hands as Heero stands behind him with a gun pointing at Duo's back...  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Yo Heero, as dangerous as usual I see..."  
  
"I asked, what are you up to?"  
  
"Don't give me that scary face, I'm just a simple messenger today." He whips out a diskette.  
  
Heero and Duo headed for the school library. They gain access for the use of a computer and view the diskette. The diskette compiles of Quatre's plan to send Gundams Wing Zero, Death-scythe, Heavy-arms, Sandrock and Nataku inside an automated asteroid for a one-way trip to the sun.  
  
"There's the landing point and here is the time so don't be late in sending the Wing ZERO.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I thought you might say that you wanted to manage it on your own or something like that... That's why I came out all the way here to persuade you. After all it's rather lonely to be by one's self."  
  
"Quatre will do it well and manage to ensure there's nothing left."  
  
"No objections huh? I hate how you're so emotional and chatty" he said sarcastically. "Oh, by the way, do you know where Wufei is? Have you had contact from him before, right? "I have no idea where he is. I sent him a mail using the Gundam circuit."  
  
"So that was the only way to get in touch with him now? He scattered so fast after the Moon Base. Was he thinking of something? I wonder if he'll go along with the Gundam destruction?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I guess it's up to him to decide."  
  
The streets are as busy as it's been like nothing happened. As they walk, they see Relena in another press conference that is being shown by a wide screen monitor of a building.  
  
"Oho... the missy looks really well, isn't that good.  
  
Heero is gazing at the TV with a kind of sweet expression as he thinks of her in the office, Relena sees the bear Heero gave her and picks it up for a hug.  
  
But as everybody else having their own business, Wufei goes back to docking area where Nataku is hid. "Nataku, please lend me your strength once more. I must find an answer.  
  
As he stares at the huge mecha, two shadows blot the floor to see the Gundam. An old man named Dekim Barton and a little red head girl that goes by the name Marimeia Krushenada. "Perhaps it is they who will show me the proper path.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
So those guys want to know what happened to Relena and me back at that time and she is about to tell them. Well I guess it was the time that I decided to blow up the L3 colony before the enemy could reach us all. We were all running as well as White Fang soldiers prepare to evacuate in the shuttles at the hangar. As Ralph directs his men for the evacuation, He takes a look at Chris then averted his gaze to the Gundam Pilots having their own good byes. I remembered those guys went ahead and left her and me alone. What happened next was still a rush for me up to this very moment.  
  
Since we did our "thing" together, I thought of transferring into another school on account of there are still girls who are trying to get "friendly" with me. But then again she refused because she wants me to have normal friends like any normal person and besides the fact that she trusts me not to do anything "out of line".  
  
I told her to be careful and stay out of trouble, as I always but she just shrugs it off. She said she will be careful but she will do nothing on conforming to trouble. Without trouble, she won't have a chance to get close to me again.  
  
Selfish Hag... but nevertheless, she is my selfish hag. So before I let her go with the shuttle, I told her that no matter happens to her I will always come running to take her out of harms way.  
  
Oh that reminds me. I'm supposed to kill her now. Better get back to the hotel.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Heero's Flashback moments before colony L3 explodes)  
  
"It's all set. All that's left is to disappear in the confusion of the blast." Duo said.  
  
"Everyone take care." Says Quatre.  
  
"You too." Trowa replied  
  
"I'll make sure to deliver Relena to the conference hall. I promise." He directs at Heero who remains silent.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Duo said as Wufei turns to walk away  
  
"Eh? Wait up Wufei!" Duo said before he waves to the others.  
  
Relena walks towards the remaining three pilots. Trowa and Quatre sensed an awkward situation that might about to happen and excused them selves to let the two have "their own goodbye".  
  
"I'll go on ahead." 03 said  
  
"I'll be waiting at the shuttle too..." 04 smiled  
  
And then the moment of truth arrives. There they are, Heero and Relena alone in the corridor with nothing else around but the rumbling shuttles preparing to launch.  
  
Heero looks down. This is just one of those times that they must part their ways once again. He can handle this kind of scenes with her only he can't say goodbye entirely. "Hurry up and go, there's no time."  
  
Relena does feel kinda glad. At least he is not shooting out without her knowing or he is not pushing her away from a mobile suit. She is just so grateful to see him once again.  
  
"Yes I know... please take care, Heero."  
  
This she is able to say her words of concern for him unlike the past times that they go on their separate ways. To him, she should be the one who must take care so things like this wont happen again.  
  
"There's no need to worry about me. You have other things to do. You need to stay focused. Concentrate on them instead."  
  
She is not surprised that he still thinks that way and disregards her concerns for him like that. They already have their talks from the past but those events never helped them to learn and understand their feelings as they keep on with the same old things every time they encounter each other.  
  
"You are a strong person... but please don't ask me not to worry for you... because I want to. I wish to do so."  
  
Somebody please kick his brain.  
  
"Relena...."  
  
Relena starts to walk past him and he just stands there.  
  
"I had better get going."  
  
Thankfully something kicked in and Heero grabs her arm before she could go any further. She felt a little unbalanced as she was spun around and face the intimate closeness that he brought for them.  
  
Uncertainty filled her mind as she locked eyes with him. As he holds her hand tighter, he moved his other hand to her waist to pull her closer.  
  
"Relena.... I...."  
  
He leans down to her face and guided his lips to hers for a kiss. That's kiss stands for everything that they shared together.  
  
It's hard to imagine how a passionate display of affection could flash all of their moments together, especially from someone who feels so deeply about him as she is.  
  
From the first time he met him, her first death threat from him, her first dance with him, the first rescue effort he did for her, the first gun he pointed at her, their first friendly talk, his first nicest words of admiration for her, and everything else that lead to this very moment... all wrapped up in their very first kiss.  
  
Some people say that actions speak louder than words. Some people say that words are needed to express things so they can be understood better. Who knows... who care... it doesn't matter just as long as they are having one of their most wonderful moments ever.  
  
For now, neither more actions nor more words are relevant. They can't afford every passing second of the self-detonation. Father Time is cruel to let them stop to make haste yet Sister Fate is kind enough to let them feel the other's lips with all the time in the world.  
  
"Since when did you wanted to that to me?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it for a while."  
  
"And how long did you think I have to wait for your move?"  
  
"I got a little impatient so you really don't have to get frustrated as me."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
=============================================================== 


	13. T to the 4th Power Y

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Thirteen: T to the 4th Power Y  
(A/N: Some events came after the "Endless Waltz" and "Blind Target")  
  
[ ] Heero's thoughts  
  
It's already 3 o'clock in the morning. The humid air makes everything cold around these empty streets. As the doorman opens the hotel's portals, the only ones I see are some of the hotel staff and a couple of drunks inside the bar area near the stairs.  
  
After I confirmed my identification, which is another alias like the other people with me, the hotel manager gives me a note. Apparently it's from... Wind and Water? Ohh...  
  
Isn't it such a drag how some people use crazy aliases everytime they stay in fancy hotels, although us too utilizes fake names for the sake of confidentiality. Well this is a no brainer really although the words "Wind" and "Water" are indeed sound kinda broad to know exactly what they mean besides the literally content. I wonder what these two want now at this hour...  
  
"I know I said this before to you before but on behalf of her brother, I thank you for keeping an eye and taking good care of her all these years. We enjoyed listening to it and we were able to understand more about the so-called "relationship", especially him. It's so nice of you to let her tell everything there is to know.  
Water P.S.  
We would like to stay to hear some more but he kept on taking a shot while listening and finally it got to his system unfortunately, so I decided to spend the night here. We'll see you in the morning."  
  
Now what in the world Noin is talking abo--- O H S H I T !  
  
===============================================================  
  
Normally most people who are defensive and a paranoid would act hysterically and go berserk while cursing out loud. But I'm not most people. A person like me will always think and act rationally keeping most of the composure I can muster as possible.  
  
It's not really a big of a deal if she spill the beans. She has the right to tell her own opinions about the past behind us. This Relena and I trust her credibility... most of the time. I just didn't see this coming, although I am no longer surprised that she told to those guys but what worries me is that who are the other ones that were listening to her tale.  
  
I don't want to make a scene in the middle of dawn, not it is like that it is necessary. So I took the elevator and let it lift me up to the floor of my destination. Beside I don't want to think all sorts of things that I'll do to her while forcing my feet to step on that flight of stairs. I like the convenience better as I percolate.  
  
Besides, it's been a wild day for me and I am that damn beat. But I think I still have enough juice to strangle one Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
Nah... I'm not that upset at her. Sure she did things that really struck my nerves but I never really did anything about it to get even at her physically. I mean I am the one who don't want her to "suffer" anymore.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The elevator stops and I stepped out right away. My room should be at the right hall. I walk silently though that hall, as I get closer to my room's doors. I stopped and grabbed the knob.  
  
Okay. So these are my options. A: If she is safe and sound asleep like I told her to, I'll let my vendetta go for another day. Or B: If she's in one piece but she is still blabbing with them guys, then I'll set my imagination free.  
  
[You better are asleep, girl cause that is your only salvation!]  
  
"Rele..."  
  
"Shhhhh!" she shot at me with her finger in front of her puckered lips.  
  
[Don't you shh me you no good--- what the?]  
  
"What's goin' on here?" I said as I see four guys covered with blankets on the rug sleeping. The room smells like sorts of junk foods and of beverages. It seems that they had quite a night when I was out.  
  
[At least they tidy up the place before I got here.]  
  
I looked at her and she is still wearing the same garments since yesterday. Well I didn't gave much thought about her changing into her bedtime clothes since I left her inside MY room with other four guys. In fact, I kinda am relieved that I did because I don't want them prowling around her in her nightgown.  
  
"Heero can I return back to my room? I need to change, if it's okay."  
  
[Oh really? I don't know if it is the waste bags or it is just you.]  
  
"Of course. I'll escort you back inside."  
  
We both came back inside her room and she grabbed some of her stuff to take a quick bath while I scout the place. I walked in caution to the balcony, since I don't want to slip like she did and looked at the mark of that sniper bullet. I had Quatre dislodge the thing and bag for further analysis.  
  
I shut the balcony closed and re checked the windows. After a while of waiting besides the washroom door, she finally steps out with her robe on and her hair still wet. Before she could even scold me for ambushing her at the spot, I pinned her up against the wall and gave her a "wet one" of my own in one swift motion.  
  
===============================================================  
  
I allowed myself to loose focus but that doesn't mean she's out of the woods yet. We didn't do anything "sweaty". I wasted most of what's left of my strength in that last activity we did. I can still scold her though. At least I can get some of the frustrations verbally than physically.  
  
So there we are. She is sitting with her back resting on a pile of pillows, right on the middle of the bed. Me, in the other hand, just guided me with her hands clinging around my neck and she placed my head on her chest as I let the rest of my body climbed the queen size furniture.  
  
I ended reclining on her and the back of my head resting on her upper front with a hand of hers nuzzling my hair while the other is on top of my chest, giving it a few back and forth motion with her palm to sooth the muscles under the fabric of my clothes. She knows already the thing that I might say, that's why she is doing all of this.  
  
[You're not playing fair, you sneak. Keep it commin'.]  
  
===============================================================  
  
[A few minor details that should get attention.] "What are they still doing there inside my room?"  
  
"Well obviously they are sleeping there for now and I don't want to be rude to wake them up, see?"  
  
[It's good that they are still moving at least]  
"Did you bore them to sleep?"  
  
"Well at first it was kinda boring so I decided to tell them a late great bedtime story. Their ears were pep with energy to listen after a couple of hours or so but somehow the rest of their bodies didn't conform with."  
  
[You know what they say, the last thing that shuts down is your hearing.]  
"Why let them sleep on the rug with blankets then?"  
  
"Well I suggested that we should continue next time but they over ruled me. When I noticed them getting woozy, especially Quatre, I suggested that they should move in to your bed because I thought all four of them would fit perfectly."  
  
[You What?]  
"You offered them my bed?"  
  
"Yeah but then Wufei said something complex and Trowa translated it as he wouldn't be caught dead sleeping on your bed. Well I kinda got what Wufei is trying to say and Trowa didn't want also to violate your space."  
  
[Those two are used to roughing in.]  
"How about Quatre and Duo?"  
  
"I couldn't imagine a rich guy like Quatre be caught dead sleeping on the floor so I gave him the most consideration but he said that he would be okay because he is glad spending time with all of us. I thought Duo would take it but he said that the only one should be on top of your bed besides you would be me. "  
  
[Damn straight!]  
"I did placed you there."  
  
"Yeah but aren't they sweet? They still want me to have it while they kept on listening to me. But soon enough they started to drop like flies so I called room service and asked for more blankets. The man asked me what for out of curiosity, and I don't want anybody think what a girl is doing alone with four sleeping guys so I said that it's just for the kids. "  
  
[I told them to guard you but instead you ended up as their babysitter.] "Didn't I tell you to sleep too before I return here at the hotel?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I was more excited than them so the bedtime story worked on them sooner than me."  
  
[Bedtime Story?]  
"Okay three things. A, Don't call it as a bedtime story. B, You could have chosen some other things to talk about. And C, I wont hear the end of it from them."  
  
"Relax okay? It's not like I've been stretching the facts that long."  
  
[Well it's not like I heard everything you said.]  
"You do realize that I still didn't appreciate what you did."  
  
"Ooh is that threat? What you gonna do to me, Heero? Kill me?"  
  
[This is what I'm talking about. She doesn't fear me anymore.]  
Thinking about it.  
  
I just let her do her way with me because I'm not in a moving mood right now. She is just lucky. Or is it me who is lucky? I don't know anymore.  
  
"Heero, after the war was over, you kept on transferring schools before those further incidents happened. Why is that?"  
  
[At least I can play mind games to get even.]  
"I had girl problems. Some of them were persistent blondes that won't leave me alone. I even ignore popular girls. At least they were not like you."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
[I don't know, maybe because you were way too hooked up on me. Yeah say that!]  
"Because they are not strong compare to you." [WHAT?]  
  
"I know you would say that."  
  
[Maybe it's the fatigue talking. I'm out.]  
"I thought i made that perfectly clear to you, didnt I?"  
  
I turned over so that I could look even better at her, my front is now facing her as she maintains her stance. After that she gave me tight hug while I let the side of my head burrow on her chest to seek something that can be a replacement for a soft-feathered pillow. She giggled a little as I cuddled on that spot and laid a small peck on it, tickling her at the same time.  
  
"Don't you ever think how i oftenly end up holding you like this?"  
  
[Gee, I don't know. You are the who does the holding first so you tell me.]  
  
"I dont know so shut up."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Heero admit it. You love passing out with me caressing you."  
  
"... Maybe I do kinda like it here."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Just maybe."  
  
She didn't ask me about the assassination and I am just as glad that she didn't. My report will have to wait first thing in the morning. I just let my eyelids close finally and just lay there while she holds me.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Wanna take a picture of them sleeping on the rug?"  
  
"Relena, I know a picture speaks a thousand words but it's wrong to do that."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just talking. Let's go back to sleep."  
  
[Oh Hell. I need some of these frustrations to go anyway.] "We'll use my camcorder. It speaks a whole lot more than a picture."  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Wow you recorded it all, Duo?"  
  
"Yup. I left the tape running up but it ends after the Marimeia Takeover."  
  
"Still it's plenty."  
  
"I still can't believe I slept on the same floor with all of you."  
  
"Don't be like that Wufei. I didn't forget your copy, did I?  
  
=============================================================== 


End file.
